Love Today
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: CH 12 is up!This is the final chapter! How will it all turn out? Read and find out...then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D
1. Feelings

**So this takes place in that episode in season seven that starts with everyone at the Hub and Hyde says: "Hows it going?" And Jackei has that whole fantasy of them getting married...yeah maybe you remember it maybe you don't. I don't know...but this is what happens after Jackie leaves. It won't go along with the rest of the season or with season eight...well I lie...it might have some elememnts of them not sure yet. But read it and then let me know what you think. This is just the first chapter and I'm goin away to Costa Rica soon so I won't be able to update or anything really...but review please! Thanks:D**

**ps.-don' forget about RUNAWAY LOVE in the M section. New chapter is up. :D Review that too. **

* * *

Jackie Burkhart walked through the lonely streets of Point Place her head hanging low, tears in her eyes, her mind swirling with a million thoughts. She wasn't sure when her life had gotten so twisted but she figured it had been that way since she had come into this world. Neither of her parents wanted her, and she spent the majority of her life alone, sad and confused. Today was no different, Hyde and she had broken up and now she was living with a lie…a lie she figured she couldn't hide for much longer. She sighed as she walked into the Hub and spotted her friends. And HIM.

"How's it going?" He asked.

Had he just talked to her? She thought so but her mind was swirling with the millions of things she wanted to tell him…that she wanted him back. That she loved him and that she wanted to be with him forever. But while her fantasy of him asking her to marry him and confessing his undying love to her, she realized it was nothing but a silly dream.

"Jackie…I said how's it going?"

She snapped out her daze when she heard him speak again. "Fine. Everything's fine."

She said more to herself than anyone else before storming out of the Hub and practically running down the street trying to run from her friends, and her life. When she reached the end of the sidewalk, she stopped and held onto the street sign for dear life letting the tears that she had been holding in fall down her face. She put her hand to her mouth praying that she would wake up from this nightmare. She felt a small hand on her shoulder and she spun around to see Eric standing behind her.

"Eric!" She said shocked to see him.

"Hey…I didn't mean to scare you."

"No…its ok." She said wiping her tears away.

"I was just on my way home, everyone stayed behind so I figured I would walk. Is everything ok?" He asked trying to look into her eyes.

"Oh yes…everything's fine." She lied not looking him the eye.

"Why don't I believe you?" He said frowning slightly at her.

"I don't know. Why don't you believe me?" She said trying to use reverse psychology but failing miserably. He laughed slightly and she sighed putting her head in her hands.

"So do you want to tell me what the problem is?"

"Oh why do you care? It's not like were actually friends…" She said using word she had heard him say referring to her a million times.

"Ah…mocking my own words." He said laughing at her slightly.

"Yeah well…since were not friends why don't you just leave me alone."

"I don't think I can do that." He said crossing his arms.

"And why not?" She asked starting to get agitated.

"Because Donna would kill me if she knew that I left you alone when you were so clearly upset." He said sternly.

"Well I'm not upset so why don't you just leave me alone." She said turning to walk away from him.

"Jackie…is this about Hyde?" She heard him say.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes welling up with tears again, her heart pounding in her chest and ear. She turned to look at Eric with tears in her eyes.

"No…" She said.

"Again…why don't I believe you?" He said stepping towards her.

"Eric…please don't." She said closing her eyes.

"Jackie you guys just broke up…its normal to be upset about it."  
"Yeah…like Steven is upset." She scoffed.

"Well he is…"

"And how would you know?" She asked suddenly curious.

"Well I do live with the guy." He said laughing slightly.

She laughed. "Yeah…you do. But what do you mean he is upset?" Wanting desperately to know.

"He just walks around aimlessly…looking lost and said. And he's so on edge and bitter, no matter what anyone says, he gets all defensive."

"Yeah so that's just Steven…what does that have to do with me?" She said getting extremely aggravated by Eric's sudden fondness of her.

"I mean he's been worse than usual…and this is different. One can tell he is suffering from a broken heart." She said as if he had rehearsed it.

"Eric I-"

"Anytime someone mentions someone that is happy…or in love…or he sees me kiss Donna, or my parents be loving to one another, he just watches sadly, and you can tell he wishes he was still with you."

"Eric…" She said starting to cry.

"And I think that you want to be with him too…"

"Eric it's not that easy…" She said wishing to be somewhere else at this moment.

"Look Jackie…I think we both know that we have had our differences in the past."

"I believe we've had more than differences Eric." She said staring straight at him.

"Yeah…I guess your right. But that's not the point…when you and Hyde first started dating I didn't really get it…I thought you were complete opposites, but the more I saw you two together…I realized your not so different."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"You've both been hurt before Jackie…by a lot of people…and you cling to each other because you understand that feeling. And I think you wanted to be together to prove to yourselves that you could both be better than your parents…that you both could be happy and find love…but you got scared along the way."

"I didn't mean to push him…" She said softly.

"I know you didn't…"

"I just wanted my happily ever after…" She looked down at her hands and played with her pinky.

"Yeah well Hyde wants to be with you…I think he just doesn't think he can be that guy ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do know…it's just…he can…"

"We all know that I think it's just going to take him awhile to realize it."

"I don't' have awhile…I need him to know he can be that guy right now."

"Jackie you can't push him." He said sternly.

"Eric…it's more complicated than you might think."

"How so?" He said curiously staring after her.

"Well…"

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the Hub…**

Hyde was staring down at his burger not listening to a word any of his friends had said. They could have been talking about the newest playmate and he wouldn't have cared. All he wanted to talk about was how he could find a way to fix his disastrous relationship with the tiny brunette that had come and gone too soon. He saw a pain in her eyes, unlike any pain he had ever seen. He had seen Jackie during some of the worst times of her life, but there was something different about this time. It just seemed like there was something more to this pain than the horrible breakup they had just experienced. Just the night before, he had seen her standing at a pillar at the football game crying her eyes out and he had wanted to comfort her…but once again…he didn't know how to be that guy anymore. He sighed and looked up when he felt his friends staring at him. He looked from Kelso, to Fez to Donna.

"What?" He asked.

"You ok Hyde?" Donna asked concerned. "You just spaced out for a moment."

"Oh yeah…sure I'm fine." He lied shifting in his seat.

"Look at him…he loves Jackie." Kelso said with a cocky face.

"Yeah he loves her! And she loves him!" Fez said clapping his hands.

"Would you two morons shut up? I don't love Jackie!" He snapped.

"Really? Then why have you been so gloomy lately." Kelso asked.

"I have not been gloomy…" He looked away from them trying to hide his eyes.

"Sure you have." Donna started. "And I mean…you're never exactly a happy fellow…but lately…you've been more pissed off than usual."

"Yeah we can tell you miss her." Fez said.

"I don't miss her alright? I just miss having sex with her." He said with a smirk.

Donna shook her head and laughed sadly. "You have to be one of the stupidest men on the planet did you know that?"

"Oh Gee thanks Donna." Hyde said defensively. "What the hell is your problem? And why do you care so much about me and weather or not I'm pissed off."

"My problem…is that I live with Jackie. And I have to see her mop around my house, and hear her cry herself to sleep every night because you weren't man enough to admit that you truly loved her." She said staring straight into his eyes, seeing right through his Zen exterior he loved so much.

"She cries herself to sleep?" He asked his face and voice getting softer.

"Yeah she does. And at the slight mention of your name, she bursts into tears running off and locking herself in the bathroom."

"Donna-" He started.

"And it's not even that anymore…there's something really wrong with her and I am starting to get very worried."

"What do you mean there's something wrong with her?"

"I don't know what it is…but something's not right." She said, her voice laced with concern.

"Now that you mention…she didn't look so good." Kelso said.

"Yeah…she looked sort of pale, and sickly looking." Fez said looking back at Donna. "Do you think she is sick?"

"I really don't know…" Donna said.

"No…no she can't be sick." Hyde said pretending not to care, but his love for her taking over his Zen. "Can she?" He asked looking back at Donna.

"I'm not sure…she just seems lost…she's gotten really thin…she either eats a ton or doesn't eat at all. She's always getting up in the middle of the night…I tried to talk to her yesterday afternoon…"

"And what did she say?" Asked Hyde.

"She said that she was fine…and that I should stop worrying so much about her."

"Did Bob notice anything?" Fez asked.

"Yeah…I think he was going to call Mrs. Foreman and see if she could talk to her."

"I mean when you say she looks sickly…what do you really mean?" Hyde asked leaning into the table, his heart was pounding so fast he thought it was going to burst right through his chest.

"She just isn't her normal perky self, like I said she's gotten thin, she gets dizzy sometimes…she throws up sometimes."

"Did you ask her to go to the doctor?" Kelso asked.

"Yeah…I said I would take her but she said she was goin herself. And she said it was probably just a little flu or something and not to worry."

"Do you know when she was supposed to go to the doctor?" Hyde asked.

"Well actually…I think she went this afternoon." She said.

"Well…maybe you should try and talk to her again when you get home." Hyde said.

"Why do you care?" Donna said aggravating him.

"Donna…" He started.

"No…why do you care Hyde?"

"Because…I just do alright?"

"No…it's not alright. Why do you care so much about what happens to her?"

"Because I love her alright!" He yelled standing up from his seat.

Everyone at the Hub looked over at him, Kelso and Fez exchanged knowing glances at Donna smiled satisfied with her work. Hyde rolled his eyes and stared angrily back at Donna his jaw tensed. Donna stood up from her seat, walked over to Hyde and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well…looks like 'ol Hyde does have a heart after all." She laughed at herself. "I'm going home to talk to Jackie. I'll let you know how it goes. Come on guys…I'll give you a ride home."

Fez and Kelso stood up and gave Hyde sympathetic glances and then walked out of the Hub following Donna out the door. Hyde sighed and sat back down in his chair and threw his burger aside. He looked around the Hub and noticed everyone staring at him; he rolled his eyes and told them all to "Fuck off." before leaving. He got into the Camino and lighting up a joint and drove around trying to think about anything besides the potentially sick brunette he had confessed to everyone he loved so much.

* * *

**Well you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think so I'll want to update and continue. Thanks. :D **


	2. Confrontation

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm back! Costa Rica was just amazing! I had the time of my life! Sorry to keep you all waiting but here is the next Chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it! And there will be an update on Runaway Love coming too! So don't forget to check it out and Review both of them! **

* * *

**  
**

Eric sat on the steps of his front door unsure of what to say…Jackie had told him what was really going on and he didn't know what to say to her. He had been silent the whole way back to their house.

"So…you've been kinda quiet." Jackie said.

"Yeah…I just don't really know what to say…" Eric said.

"Yeah…that's what I said when I found out too."  
"Well…who else knows?" He asked curiously.

"No one…and you can't tell anyone either Eric! You're the only one I've told!" She said getting nervous.

"You haven't told anyone?" He asked shocked.

"No…just you." She whispered.

"Jackie…you should tell people…this is big…and scary…and you shouldn't have to go through it on your own."

"I'll be fine Eric."

"Well I mean don't get me wrong…I'll be with you every step of the way but I still don' feel right about this."

"Well thank you…but I just can't tell anyone just yet ok?"

"Jackie…what about Hyde?"

"No especially not Hyde! Do no tell him Eric…please." She said grasping onto his hand.

"Jackie…he's my best friend. I can't lie to him…"

"I'm not asking you to lie to him…he doesn't know you know anything anyway so technically you wouldn't be lying to him." She said with a small smile.

He laughed. "You're crazy you know that?"

"Yeah well…what can I say…?"

"Most people in your situating would be freaking out…but you you're just…"

"Everything is going to be fine Eric…ok? Everything is going to be fine." She said taking a deep breathe to calm herself.

"Well…I'm sure your right. But…you can't hide it forever Jackie…I'm pretty sure that people are going to notice eventually."

"I'm sure they will…and I'll tell them when I have to…and when I'm ready. I just…can you please promise me that you won't tell anyone? Just this once…please just help me out on this."

"I promise Jackie. I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you." She leaned forward and hugged him.

When she pulled back Eric stared at her. "So…why did you tell me and no one else?"

"Because…I figured you would be more understand and not freak out as much. Fez would smother me and tell everyone because he was so nervous. Michael would make it into a huge deal and try to have sex with me. Donna would completely loose it and just drive me nuts with her worrying…and Steven…" She stopped.

"Because you two aren't together anymore?" He asked curiously.

"Well yes…but also because I love him to much…and I don't want to scare him away…even further…I would like to be his friend no matter what."

"Well Jackie…in this situation he does have the right to know."

"I know…and like I said…I'll tell him when I'm ready ok?"

He sighed. "Alright. Well…you should get some rest. Want me to walk you home?"

"No I'm alright. Thanks…I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Hang in there Jackie…like you said…everything is going to be fine."

She smiled and waved to him before walking down their path and towards the Donna's house. She pulled her coat tighter to her and thought about everything that had happened that day…she sighed sadly and didn't notice the curly haired guy leaning up against his car right in front of her. So she was startled when he stepped closer to her.

"Oh my God!" She said grasping her heart.

"Sorry…didn't mean to scare you." He said sincerely touching her arm gently to calm her.

"Oh…no…its ok. I just didn't see you there…" She said softly.

"Yeah…you looked like you were lost there…"

"Oh I was just thinking…" She said smiling slightly at him.

"Oh…about what?" He asked hoping she would let him in even though they had broken up so recently.

"Well…I-" She hesitated and realized she was about to tell him but then smiled to herself and stopped. "Nothing really. Just day dreaming I guess." She said crossing her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling cold.

"Oh…day dreaming…sure." He responded sadly.

"Well…ok…I should get home." She said pointing to Donna's house.

"Right…sure…ok." He let her walk by him and then thought twice before turning around and calling after her. "Wait. Jackie…"

She turned around slowly raising an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

"I just…um…you ran off pretty quickly today at the Hub."

"Oh yeah…well I forgot that I had some errands I had to run."

"Oh…right errands…"

"Yep…you know me…I love shopping!" She said with a smile.

"Yes you do…but one thing…" He said pointing at her.

"What?" She asked getting nervous.

"Well…you don't have any bags with you." He pointed out.

"Oh…right…well I didn't end up buying anything." She said very fast.

"You? Not buy anything when you went shopping? Well that's a first." He said not believing a word that was coming out of her mouth.

"Well there's a first time for everything. And plus…I'm running low on money these days." She said getting agitated.

"Right because were not together and you don't' have anyone to con into buying you nice things." He said staring into her eyes looking for some sort of sign from her.

She was angered by this last statement. "Ok first off…you rarely bought me anything. Anything I have, I have acquired myself, and I don't need you or any other person to help me out in my life ok? So why don't you save your half assed concern for someone who cares ok?" She said spinning around to run into the house.

He sighed and felt a pain in his heart at her anger…this wasn't what he had wanted to happen. "No, Jackie wait. I'm sorry."

"Whatever Steven." She said turning the knob now.

"No just…come back please…I'm sorry…that was rude of me to say. Just come back over here so we can talk for a minute." He pleaded.

She sighed and turned back to him not making any move towards him. "Fine Steven…what is it that you need to say. But choose your words wisely Steven…because if you piss me off again…I'm leaving."

"Ok…well…I just…Donna said that you weren't doing so well." He whispered.

Her heart started to race and she shuffled her feet nervously. "Not doing so well? Um…how do you mean?"

"Well…I mean she said that you were crying yourself to sleep…and I mean…that might have to do with the break up and all." He started.

"God cocky much?" She said getting agitated again.

"No…sorry…I just meant…"

"You just meant that you want to see how concerned I am and rub it in my face that you broke my heart once again? Is that it Steven?" She said stepping towards him again.

"Damn it Jackie…no that's not what I meant…I just…look Donna said that you looked sick…and she thought there was something wrong."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes trying to avoid his eyes, he had taken his sunglasses off and was staring right at her. She knew he could always see right through her and she was getting more scared by each passing moment.

"Jackie is there something wrong…" He asked stepping towards her.

"Steven I'm fine."

"Jackie…really…she said that you haven't been eating or you eat too much, that you throw up and get up all the time at night."

"What is she God?"

"Jackie…"

"Why is she watching my every movement? She should learn to mind her own business."

"She's just looking out for a friend. You would do the same for her, and you know it." He said sternly.

"Well I-I mean if she-just…I'm fine ok?" She said stumbling over her words, she suddenly felt hot and tired and she thought she was going to be sick right then and there.

"I don't believe you…she said you looked thinner and paler…and now that I look at you I can see that she was right." He said looking her up and down.

"Well geez…take me now sailor." She said swallowing back her tears.

"Jackie…I didn't mean it like that. You're a very attractive woman, your beautiful, you know that…you just don't look so good…you look sick."

"Well I'm not. And yes your right I am a very attractive woman! Don't you ever forget that!" She said trying to stay strong.

He laughed at her, no matter what was going on she would always be her feisty Jackie Burkhart self and it made him love her even more. "I could never, ever forget that Jackie. Trust me."

She smiled and took a deep breathe. "Good."

"I just…are you sure you're ok?"

"Steven why do you care?" She asked sadly.

"Look…just because were not together anymore…it doesn't mean I don't care alright? No matter what happens…I'll always care."

She smiled sadly. "Really?"

"Yeah…really. It hurts me to think you thought I didn't care…that I wouldn't be there for you when you needed me." He said sadly.

"Steven…it's just…how would I know?"

"Look I know…I haven't been the greatest guy ever…but…I do care. I'll always care, no matter if were together or not." He said staring straight into her eyes hoping she would open up to him now.

"Well…good to know. And thank you…and…same goes for me."

"Good…but I just need you to know…if there is something wrong that you can tell me about it. No matter what it is…"

She smiled and thought about telling him but realized she wasn't ready for that yet. "Steven I promise that nothing is wrong ok…but thank you for being so sweet."

He didn't believe her but he didn't want to push her…he had let her know that when and if she need to talk to him…he would be there. So he nodded his head and stepped off the front step and smiled up at her.

"Alright…well…you know where to find me."

She smiled down at him trying to hold her tears in. "Yeah…I know where to find you. Foreman's basement."

He smiled at her. "Yeah…Foreman's basement."

"Well…goodnight Steven." She said smiling slightly.

"Goodnight Jackie."

He watched her walk back to the door and turned back to him once more to wave at him before she entered the house. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets before walking back to the Foreman's replaying their conversation in his mind. He saw the paleness, and the thinness that Donna had been talking about at the Hub. He took a deep breathe and tried to tell himself that Jackie was telling the truth, that she was fine. When Jackie got into the house no one was downstairs so she walked up to her and Donna's room. Donna was sitting on her bed and smiled at Jackie when she came in.

"Hey Jackie. What's up?"

"Hey Donna. Nothing much, just got home. What's up with you?"

"Yeah just got home awhile ago too…I saw you and Eric talking on the front step of his house before…what was that all about?"

"Don't get upset Donna, its not like he's cheating on you with me or anything." She said rolling her eyes while hanging up her coat and sitting on her bed.

Donna laughed. "Well I mean you and Hyde did just break up…and Eric is a very attractive man." Donna said teasingly.

Jackie laughed slightly and then her worries got the better of her. "Yeah…sure he's attractive or whatever…" She said playing with the hem of her shirt.

"So…uh…you and Eric talking…not so normal." She said trying to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering Jackie.

"Yeah I guess not…but he's not so bad. I see why you have hung onto him for so many years now." She said smiling at her best friend.

"Yeah…he's a good guy." She smiled to herself thinking about him. "But…I mean…what were you guys doing?"

"Oh well when he left he ran into me and I don't know we just started talking. Ya know…we just realized we were being stupid pretending to hate each other I guess…nothing really important."

"Oh ok. I saw you talking to Hyde too." She said still worried about her.

Jackie laughed. "What is it with everyone and prying into my life today?"

"Oh sorry…I don't mean to be prying." She said sadly.

"Oh no…its ok. But yeah…we were just talking."

"So are you guys going to get back together or something?" She asked hopefully.

"No…I don't think so. We were just talking."

"Oh…well…I mean would you want to get back together with him ever?" She said shifting in her seat anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Well I love Steven…I do…but I mean…I think to much has happened between us ya know? And besides I don't think Steven wants to get back together anyway." She said getting up to change into her pajamas.

"Why would you say that?" She said getting up to stand near her.

"Well I figure if Steven wanted to be with me he would have said it when I asked him if he could see a future with me. But he said nothing…well other than I don't know." She said rummaging through her closet.

"Maybe he was just caught off guard. I mean he's been through a lot in his life and I don't think he could handle you pressuring him!" Donna said getting angry.

Jackie turned around and stared at Donna in disbelief. "What did I do to you? And why do you and everyone else care so much?" She said getting aggravated. "And don't defend Steven ok? You don't know what happened in our break up, you don't know anything. So don't yell at me and mind your own business!"

Jackie said stomping off to the bathroom and slamming the door shut before Donna could apologize or say anything else. Donna sighed when she heard Jackie's loud sobs coming from the other side of the door. She plopped down on her bed and tried to ignore the painful feeling in her chest telling her she had just made a mistake. She just hoped that her previous thoughts of Jackie being sick weren't true…because if they were that would make this situation a million times worse. Maybe she was fine...maybe she was pregnant. The only thing she knew was that Jackie wasn't about to tell anyone anytime soon.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Jumping to Conclusions

**  
**

The next morning, Jackie woke in her bed squinting as the sun shined through the window into her eyes. She had gone to bed without talking to Donna again and she sat up and sighed when she noticed Donna wasn't there. But then she saw a note on Donna's bed so she got up and picked it up.

_Jackie, _

_I'm really sorry about last night, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Your right…I don't know what happened really or why you two broke up. It's not my business either. I hope that you two will work things out, but you should do whatever makes you happy. I had to go into work, so I will see you later. We'll talk then. I hope you're not too bad at me. I really am sorry._

_Donna_

Jackie smiled and then jumped in the shower letting the arm water wash over her tired aching body. She got out put some cloths on and dried her hair, put on her make up and shoes and then walked downstairs. Bob wasn't around and so she walked out the side door and made her way to the Foreman's hoping to catch Eric. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Kitty sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. She ran over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to show her concern.

"Mrs. Foreman, what's wrong?" She asked rubbing her back gently.

Kitty jumped slightly and her face turned into a sad smile when she saw Jackie standing over her. She pulled her in for a tight hug startling Jackie. "Oh Jackie, sweetie I just…"

"Mrs. Foreman…" Jackie choked out in her death hold Kitty had her in. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Eric told me…" She whispered in Jackie's ear.

Jackie's heart started to speed up. "What-Wait…what? When? He promised me!" She yelled angrily pulling away from her.

"Oh I know he did sweetie…but he was just concerned."

"He shouldn't have told you, it was my business, my problem to share with people when I felt like I was ready." She said folding her arms and staring straight at her.

"Jackie I'm a nurse…he wanted to know about it…what he could do to help, so he came to me." She said trying to soothe her.

"Well he shouldn't have done that….I shouldn't have told him at all." She said trying not to cry.

"Jackie this is big sweetie…" She said reaching out to her.

"Mrs. Foreman…I'll be fine. I'm a big girl I can handle it myself." She said pulling away.

The door from the living room opened and Red and Eric walked in, Eric saw the scene before him and his heart stopped. Jackie spun around and stared angrily at Eric.

"Jackie-" He started.

"Don't. You promised me Eric." She spat out.

"Jackie I know I did…but I freaked out ok? I mean I know I said I would be there you…but I don't know how to do that." He said calmly.

"Well by telling your mother and I'm assuming Red…" She said looking at Red.

"Yeah…I know." He said softly to her.

"Yeah…ok by telling your Mom and Dad…that wasn't helping Eric. That was just making it worse for me."

"Jackie…I just didn't know what to do ok? I'm sorry…" He said pleadingly.

"Did you tell Steven?" She said nervously tapping her foot.

"No I didn't tell Hyde…I know you don't want him to know."

"Well I didn't want anyone else to know…but you told your parents." She said rolling her eyes.

"I know…I'm sorry ok?"

Little did they know, Hyde had been on his way up from the basement and into the kitchen. He saw the four of them talking so he stood back and listened to them to see if he could find out what was wrong with Jackie.

"You can't tell Steven…any of you. Please I mean I don't want you to tell anyone…but definitely not Steven." She said sadly.

"Sweetheart…Steven has the right to know." Kitty said.

"I know…I'll tell them all eventually…"

"Jackie…you need your friends right now. And you definitely need Steven." Red said.

"We broke up, he won't care anymore." She whispered.

Hyde's heart broke as he heard them, and a voice in the back of his head was telling him that maybe Jackie was pregnant…Kitty had said he had the right to know. It would make sense wouldn't it? He had the right to know if it was his kid…or what if it wasn't? What if she had cheated on him with someone else and now she was pregnant. He shook his head; no…Jackie wouldn't cheat on him. Maybe she wasn't pregnant. Maybe she was…he would have to listen to figure it out. But he had told Jackie last night that he would always be there for her, she should know that he cared. Shouldn't she?

"Oh sweetie that isn't true…he loves you. Even though you broke up he would want to know about this. And Steven is a responsible boy, he would be there for you regardless of you two breaking up or not." Kitty said placing a gentle hand on the young girls trembling shoulder.

"I'm just scared ya know?" She said softly.

"Of course your scared Jackie…and I don't want you to be mad at me. I'm honored that you chose to tell me first…I don't want you to think that you can't trust me. Because you can…but this was just really big and I needed some guidance on this. Are you mad?" He asked hoping that she wasn't.

"No…no I'm not mad at you…everyone was going to find out eventually…I mean its going to be pretty hard to hide soon." She said looking down.

She'll start showing soon…Hyde thought. Was he ready to be a father? He would have to be…should he confront Jackie about it or let her come to him? He would wait a little while and then confront her about it. He sighed and walked down to his room to let them continue their conversation. He wasn't ready to hear the rest. When he got to the end of stairs he saw Kelso sitting down on the couch. He sat down in his usual chair and Kelso nodded at him.

"Hey man what's up?" Kelso asked.

"Kelso man…can I ask you something?" he said resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah sure man, what's up?" Kelso asked looking at his long time friend.

"When Brooke told you she was pregnant…what were you thinking"

"What was I thinking? Man…I don't know…I was thinking that I was scared as hell." Kelso said.

"Yeah…but I mean at first you thought you weren't going to help her right?"

"Yeah. But then after I talked to you I realized that would have been wrong of me, that this was my kid and I wanted to know him or her."

"Yeah…"

"Why do you think Jackie is pregnant?" Kelso asked excitedly.

"Well…I don't know. Maybe…" He whispered.

"Wow that's great." Kelso said.

"Well…sure…kids are great and all…but I don't know if were ready for that. And were not even together right now."

"Yeah but that won't last long." Kelso said.

"What do you mean?" Hyde asked staring at his friend.

"I just mean you and Jackie are always fighting…but you love each other. I mean she picked you over me…so she must care."  
Hyde laughed. "Yeah…but I don't know…this was different."

"Sure…but just keep an open mind. Things could work out, and if Jackie is pregnant don't' you want the kid to have a Mom and a Dad?"

"Well yeah, but he or she would have one even if Jackie and I weren't together. You and Brooke aren't together." He pointed out.

"No were not together…but sometimes I wish we were. We wouldn't have to split up our time we get to spend with her. It's hard, one weekend she's with Brooke, another she's with me, we have to divide holidays and go around our work schedule. I just wish I could see her everyday you know?"

"Yeah I guess your right…" Hyde said nodding his head.

"And besides, you don't even know if Jackie is pregnant or not. Your just jumping to conclusions, why don't you let her come to you and tell you If she is or not."

"Yeah your right, I don't know if she is or not…but what if she is and she doesn't tell me?"

"What is she going to do run off?"

"You never know…"

"I don't think Jackie would do that…not to you."

"Yeah…maybe your right." He said sighing to himself.

"Like I said, you don't know if she's pregnant or not, so I think you should wait to find out definitely or not. Then you can figure out what you want to do about it." Kelso said.

"Thanks man…you really helped." He said patting Kelso's knee.

"Anytime man."

Kelso got up to leave but turned back to Hyde with a small smile on his face when he reached the door. "Hey Hyde?"

"Yeah man?" He said looking back at him.

"If Jackie is pregnant, I think you two will make great parents. It really is scary, but it's also the most amazing experience of your life. And not to mention…you and Jackie's kid would be freakin gorgeous."

Hyde laughed. "Yeah…they sure would. Thanks."

"Sure, just give her some space ok…she'll come to you when she is ready."

Hyde nodded and watched Kelso leave, he went back to his room and got his wallet and keys. He walked back out of his room and out the side door to his car and drove off to the store; he had some things he needed to buy. Meanwhile, Jackie had talked things over with Red, Kitty and Eric and was on her way back to Donna's house. Eric stopped her before she left the driveway.

"Hey Jackie…wait up."

Jackie turned around and smiled weakly at Eric." Hey…what's up?"

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" He asked nervously.

"No…I'm not mad at you. I thought I could handle this all by myself…but I feel better having you and your parents behind me on this." She said sweetly.

"Good…well then I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah I need to get back and talk to Donna…we got into a bit of a fight last night." She said looking down.

"Yeah…she called me this morning and told me about it." He said.

"Did you tell her?" She asked nervously.

"No…just my parents."

"Oh ok…Good." She said sighing in relief.

"Are you going to tell her now?" He asked hopefully.

"No…not just yet. I want to wait until the time is right. I'll tell her soon ok?"

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise." See you later Eric.

"Bye Jackie…and hang in there."

"Thanks…I will."

Jackie smiled at Eric and then made her way back to Donna's. As she was walking in the door, she felt a sudden wave of dizziness wash over her and she grabbed onto the door frame. She took a couple of deep breathes and tried to steady herself. No one was home yet, so she slowly made her way to the bathroom holding on to the wall as she went. She kneeled down and puked into the toilet. When she was done she leaned up against the wall and cried her eyes out, trying to figure out how the hell she was going to get through this.

* * *

**So...what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! All will be revelead soon...:D But first give me some love and let me know what you think! Thanks ! **


	4. The Truth Shall Set you Free

**CH-The Truth Shall Set you Free**

The next morning, Jackie woke up to find Donna sitting on the edge of her bed with a tray in her hands filled with food. She smiled and sat up and stared at her friend in confusion.

"Donna? What's all this?" She said pointing to the tray.

"Well we didn't get a chance to talk last night…and I just wanted to apologize for our little fight the other night." She said shyly.

"Oh Donna…its ok. Don't worry about it really." She said placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"No its not…I didn't really know what was going on with you and Hyde and I yelled at you. It wasn't right."

"Really…its ok. I'll get over it. In fact, I already am over it."

"Really? You're not mad at me? Usually you would make me beg for forgiveness." She said shocked.

Jackie laughed. "Yes well…Recently I've learned to let things go…little fights like this aren't the end of the world."

"Jackie…I don't want you to get mad at me for asking this but…you just seem different lately…is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

Jackie's smile faded slightly. "Donna…"

But before she could finish there was a slight knock on the door. Both girls looked over and saw Hyde peek into the room.

"Everyone covered up?" He said with a joking smile.

Both girls laughed. "Hey Hyde, you could have waited for us to answer the door." Donna said.

"What and miss out an opportunity of seeing you guys naked?" He asked in disbelief. "I think not…"

"Well were dressed so come in." Donna said.

Hyde nodded and walked in and looked at the scene before him and realized he had interrupted a moment between the two. He looked at Jackie, she looked tired and weaker and he wanted to grab her and hold her tightly to him…but he couldn't.

"Uh…did I interrupt something?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets suddenly feeling confused and shy.

"Actually yes…" Donna started but looked at Jackie. "But I think we can talk later…if you need to talk to Jackie…"

Jackie looked at Hyde expectantly; she noticed a box in his hand for the first time. "Yeah…I do need to talk to her."

"Ok then…Jackie…we'll finish this later?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah…we can talk later. Thanks for the breakfast." She said smiling at her friend.

"No problem. Enjoy it."

She got up and smiled at Hyde before exiting the room, Jackie pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail and took a sip of her coffee before looking back at the obviously nervous Hyde standing by her bed.

"So…" She started. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to come talk to you for a little bit…" He said.

She laughed. "Yeah…I got that."

He laughed at himself for feeling so nervous around her. "Yeah…I guess you did."

"Um…do you want to sit down? Would that make you more comfortable?" She asked making room for him on her small cot.

"Yeah…that might help." He said nervously sitting by her.

"Alright…so…" She said smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah…just give me a minute." He said tapping his knees nervously unsure of how to start this conversation.

"Ok…take your time. I don't have anywhere to be." She said poking at her food lightly.

"Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" He asked pointing at her food.

"Oh…I'm not really that hungry." She said smiling slightly.

"Really? Looks good…" He said desperately wanting her to eat.

"Yeah it does…it was sweet of Donna to cook it for me."

"Why did she?"

"Oh…we got into a fight the other day and this was her apology I guess…" She said smiling down at the food.

"Oh…well…you should eat…you're so skinny."

"Steven…why are you so concerned about weather or no I eat?" She asked eying him suspiciously.

"I just…ok I think I'm ready for that talk now." He said very fast.

"Oh…ok…so what's up?" She said scooting a bit.

"Well…I mean since we've broken up we haven't really had the chance to talk a lot…" He started.

"No…we haven't. Not since the other night…" She pointed out.

"Yeah…and you told me nothing was wrong." He said his voice shaking slightly.

"Steven…" She said rolling her eyes. "Everything is fine."

"I have something for you." He said ignoring her comment.

"What? The box? That's for me?" She said getting a bit excited he had a present for her.

"Yeah…" He laughed at her trying to hide her enthusiasm. "The box is for you."

"What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Well…why don't you just open it?" He said nervously handing the box to her.

She smiled up at him. "I love presents. Although I don't know why-" She stopped what she was saying when she saw what was inside.

"I know you didn't tell me…I'm sure you were too afraid since we aren't together anymore or whatever. But I heard you talking to the Foreman's and Eric and I kind of just figured it out." He said nervously.

Tears formed in her eyes as she picked up the tiny baby outfit in the box. "It's a baby outfit…" She choked out.

"Yeah I figured that you-"

"You think I'm pregnant?" She said bringing her hand to her mouth as the tears escaped her eyes.

He started to get nervous by her reaction. "Well yeah…I mean you were afraid to tell me…Mrs. Foreman said that I deserved to know…and that it would be hard to hide…so I assumed it meant you would be showing soon." He said softly scared by her behavior.

Jackie clung to the baby outfit crying hysterically now. "It's so cute."

"Yeah I didn't know if ya know it was a girl or boy…so I got yellow. It's the universal color for baby's right? Thought about getting a Zeppelin shirt but I didn't want you to get pissed at me." He said laughing slightly.

"Steven…" She said taking his hand.

"But I mean I can still get it if you would want it or whatever…"

"Steven…"

"And I want you to know that I'm going to be here with you through all of this even though were not together." He said squeezing her hand back.

"Steven…" She said a little louder.

He heard her this time and looked her in the eye. "Hm? What? You don't like it?" He asked afraid of what her response would be.

"No…no Steven it's beautiful it really is…and it shows you care but the thing is…" She started unsure of how to say this.

"What…what is it Jackie?"

She took a deep, shaky breathe and tried to hold in her tears. "I'm not pregnant…" She whispered unsure if he had heard her or not.

His heart stopped. "Wait…your not?" He said shifting in his seat.

"No…" The tears started to fall now. "God I wish I was." She said laughing slightly.

"Well…if you're not pregnant…then what is all this secrecy about? What's going on? Why aren't you eating? Why are you getting sick and why did you go to the Doctors?" He asked suddenly getting scared.

"Steven…I'm sick." She said slowly.

"Oh…ok well let's get you some medicine and make you better." He said simply.

"No…no Steven…not like that. I'm sick… "Her voice was cracking now.

"Yeah your sick…I don't understand…" He said taking his sunglasses off to stare at her in the eye.

"I have leukemia." She whispered.

His heart started pounding and his head told him that he had not heard her right. It couldn't be true could it? "Wait…what?"

She sighed afraid he was going to say that. "I have leukemia."

"No." He said simply.

"Steven…" She said taking her hand.

"No. No. No you don't. Stop lying to me." He said ripping his hand away from hers.

"Steven I'm not lying…why would I lie about something like this?" She said angrily.

"Because you want me to feel bad for you, you're pregnant. You're not sick." He said fastly. "You don't have leukemia ok? You don't!" He yelled.

"Steven…" She said standing up near him. "Steven listen to me!" She grasped onto his shoulders and stood on her tip toes to stare at him. "I have leukemia ok? I'm not pregnant! I have leukemia!" She yelled.

He stared in her eyes and saw the sincerity and the tears swirling in her beautiful eyes. "Jackie no…" He said grasping onto her waist. "No…no you can't." He said his voice getting the better of him and cracking.

"Steven…sit down." She said trying to calm him. He sat on the edge of her bed and she took his hand in hers and rubbed it gently.

"I never told you this…or anyone really…but when I was six I was diagnosed then too…but by the time I was eight I had beat it. But they told me there was always a chance for it to come back." She said softly.

"So you've been through this before?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked looking back at her eyes.

"Because…I didn't like talking about it. I told myself when I beat it that I would move on from it…and if it came back I would beat it again. So here I am 18 years old and its back…and you know what?" She said slightly smiling to herself.

"What?" He asked trying to hold in his own tears.

"I'm going to beat it again." She whispered.

He smiled at her confidence. "Jackie…this is why you've been so tired? And you haven't eaten really?"

"Yeah…the medicine they gave me makes me loose my appetite." She explained. "And when I do eat I pretty much throw up again." She explained.

"Oh…since you had it before…is that why you always press people about the future?" He asked tapping his foot nervously wishing this was all a bad dream.

"Yeah I think so…I always had the thought in the back of mind that this could happen…and I just wanted to accomplish something's before it did happen again."

"Like being on TV and getting married?" He asked afraid to look in her eyes.

"Yep…" She said rubbing his leg gently.

"Jackie…you can't die." He said looking up at her again.

"Steven…" She started scooting closer to him.

"No…no listen to me…you can't die alright?" He said taking her face in his hands.

"Steven I'm going to do everything I can to beat this…but there are no guarantees." She said softly.

"But you just said you beat it once, which means you can do it again." He said staring her straight in the eye as if he would never see those eyes again.

She smiled. "Yeah I can…"

"And I'm going to be there for you every step of the way ok?" He said stroking her cheek.

"Steven can I ask you something?" She said finding her hands suddenly interesting.

"What?" He said looking her all up and down trying to memorize her beauty.

"When you thought I was pregnant….were you happy?" She said the emotion showing in her voice and face.

He smiled through his pain. "At first I was terrified…but then I thought about it and realized we could be good as parents. And I realized I love you Jackie, not that I didn't know that before…but just that, were good together."

Tears fell down her face. "I wish I was pregnant…God I really do…"

She leaned forward and rested her head in his lap and let the tears fall freely, her pain and fear obviously showing.

"Shhh…Jackie…"

"I'm so scared Steven…" She said muffling it into his lap.

"I know…" He said tears filling up in his own eyes. "I know you are…but you can do this. I know you can."

Jackie looked up at him and looked him straight in the eye. "Steven…I know I wasn't going to tell you or whatever, but I really need you. I need you here with me through all of this…I can't do it alone." She said shaking slightly.

"I'll be here ok? I'll be here whenever you need me, I promise."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly. "Thank you Steven."  
He rubbed her back and buried his face in her neck. "Jackie…I love you." He whispered kissing her neck softly.

Her heart stopped, the tears fell harder and faster. "Oh Steven…I love you too."

He pulled her away from him and captured her lips in a searing kiss. "You can do this. I know you can…you did it once, you can do it again. And you're so strong, and young, it's not your time to die yet ok? You're going to live a full and long life with me alright?"

"But Steven-" She said crying slightly.

"No…no buts Jackie. You. Are. Going. To. Be. Fine." He said slowly to make sure she understood the importance of what he was saying. She couldn't die. She was his doll face, she was his "life line" as she had once said and he was going to grab her. No one was going to take her away from him, not now. Not ever.

"Ok…" She whispered.

"Good…now come here." He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You know you should tell everyone else."

"I know…I was going to tell Donna but then you came, and I think it was important I told you first anyway."

"Jackie…"

"Yeah Steven?"

"Are you like in pain right now?" He asked fearing the answer.

"Not yet…just tired and nauseas a lot." She whispered.

"Let's sleep…" He said suddenly feeling tired from this news and wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms for all eternity.

"Steven…?" She asked as they lay in each others arms.

"Yeah babe?" He asked placing a delicate kiss on her head.

"Can we keep the baby outfit for later?" She said a hint of optimism in her voice.

He smiled. "Yeah…were gonna keep it babe. For our future kid."

"For our future kid…" She whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**So some of you thougth she was pregnant...some of you thought she was sick. well now you know. What do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Thanks. **


	5. Don't Leave Me

**  
**

The next morning, Hyde was asleep on Jackie's cot while Jackie was sitting up and smiling down at him. She stroked the side of his face gently and the tears fell down her face. She leaned forward and kissed the top of her head and let the memory of last night wash over. Hyde had held her all night long as t hey talked and reminisced on their relationship. The good and the bad…he never talked to her…but now he was opening up to her and through all her pain, his love was making the pain lessen. His strong arms around her small, fragile and sickly body made her feel warm and safe. For the first time since she had found out about the leukemia, it was as if she wasn't sick anymore. She felt alive, because she was loved. That was the key to life she figured…being in love. If you had love, your life was complete. As he stirred slowly in his sleep she bent down to place a kiss on his lips that melted both of their hearts. It took him a moment to respond but his lips moved against hers as his hands reached over to rub her lower back. He moaned into her mouth as she pulled away from him, she smiled happily down at him.

"Good morning Steven." She whispered.

He stared up at her beautiful face and tried to memorize each part of it, her mismatched eyes, her small nose, her rosy cheeks, batting eyelashes, her soft, creamy, porcelain skin, and his favorite part…her perfect pouty, full lips. He reached a hand up and stroked her face, over her bottom lip. She smiled against his finger and he smiled back trying to pretend that last night hadn't happened. That their break up hadn't happened…that they could go back to the way it used to be. A simple (or well complicated) but happy relationship when they were both healthy. When she had told him she was sick his heart had stopped, he never thought he could feel such pain in his life. She was his world no matter how much he tried to deny it. If she died he died…and he wouldn't let that happen. She was going to be with him for the rest of his life no matter what any doctor or expert said. She was going to live as long as she loved him.

"Good morning Jackie." He whispered back.

"Did you sleep ok?" She asked rubbing his chest softly.

"Uh…yeah sure…" He said pulling her down to him and planting a soft kiss on the top of her head afraid to look her in the eye.

"Why don't I believe you?" She said looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Jackie…" He said shutting his eyes hoping she would not see his pain.

"No…Steven last night you opened up to me. Why can't you do that now? Why didn't you sleep well?" She asked pulling away from his embrace to stare down at him.

"Look Jacks…you kinda hit me with a big blow last night…" He said.

"I didn't do that…" She said with a seductive glimmer in her eye trying to get him to smile.

"Jackie…" He smiled softly and chucked to himself. "I didn't mean like that…"

She sighed and looked down playing with the blanket on the bed. "Yeah….I know what you were referring too."

"Yeah…it was just kinda hard to sleep thinking about that ok?"

"Yeah…I know what you mean." She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"No…baby don't cry." He said sitting up and rubbing her arms gently.

"It's just…last night…" She started but stopped.

"Last night what?" She just shook her head as the tears fell faster. "Jackie…" He took her face in his hands and lifted it while he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Jackie…talk to me. Tell me what it is…Last night what?"

"Last night…I didn't feel like I was sick…I felt normal again. I felt like I did before we broke up and before I found out about it.  
And I want to feel like that Steven…I want to be normal again. I don't want to be the sick girl again…I've already done that. I've been through this before…and it's scary…and it's painful and I don't think I can do it again." She said breaking down in sobs against his chest.

He swallowed his tears trying to stay strong for her and wrapped her arms around her tiny shaking body. "Jackie…God babe…your right you have been through this before ok? And you beat it which is what you're going to do again ok? You can do this…I know you can. You're a strong, smart, intelligent beautiful girl and you can do anything." He told himself and her.

"Steven…this is a disease. This isn't some test in school I have to take; it's a test for my life! And if I don't pass…I'm dead." She said staring straight in his eyes.

The compassion that was there before was now replaced with a cold dark stare that made her heart stop. She had never been scared of Hyde before…but the look he was giving her made her want to run and hide and she didn't know why he was looking at her that way.

"Jackie don't you talk like that! Do you hear me!?" He yelled.

"Steven I-" She stared as the tears fell faster.

"No! You will not talk about dying! Do you understand? From this point on there is absolutely no more talk of dying ever ok!?"

"Steven it's not that easy." She tried to reason.

"Oh yes it is! You will not die; I don't care how sick you are. Your eighteen years old, you aren't even half way through your life yet." He said standing up before her leaving her cold shaking body alone on the bed.

"Steven…I beat it once yes…but there is no saying what will happen. I'm not God…I can't predict when my life is supposed to end." She whispered trying desperately to make him understand.

"Shut the fuck up Jackie! Just shut the fuck up!" He yelled.

The anger in Jackie's eyes was evident now and she stood up from the bed and pushed him back angrily. "Don't you yell at me Steven Hyde! You don't have the right to raise your voice at me!" She yelled back.

"Well you don't have the right to talk about death like that!" He sad his heart pounding, his blood boiling. He didn't want to yell at her but he was so scared of loosing his pretty little doll face that he couldn't tell right from wrong anymore.

"I do! You don't! I'm the one who could die Steven!"

"Stop it!" He yelled back walking away from her.

"Don't you walk away from me Steven Hyde! Don't you turn your back on me now!" She yelled.

He kept walking though, straight to the door, he was turning the knob and her heart started to pound, her mind was racing and she felt faint.

"No…no please don't leave Steven. No please…" She begged.

He heard the hitch in her voice and he stopped in his tracks. She was crying…he had hurt her…she needed him now. But he didn't know what to do or say…he wasn't ready for this but he figured it didn't matter anymore….this was it. HE had to decided weather or not he could grow up and be the man she wanted him to be in this very moment. If he walked away…then he was done forever. There would be no going back, she wouldn't' take him back again especially now since she was sick. But if he stayed…if he stayed could be handle watching her go through this pain? Could he handle the possibility of her dying? Leaving him forever? He would have to…because he couldn't live with himself if he let her go through this alone. He wouldn't be like Bud...he wouldn't leave her when she needed him the most. He turned slowly and saw her standing before him, her arms wrapped around herself rubbing her shoulders gently trying to stay warm. Tears were falling freely down her face; her body was shaking violently as she tried to keep the loud, painful sobs from escaping her mouth.

"Please…I'll do anything. Just please don't leave me…Please Steven…even if you hate me please…I need…I---Please. Don't go." She sobbed.

His heart stated aching as he saw what he was doing to her. "Jackie…"

"Just don't leave me…I need you Steven…I-I-I can't…I can't do this without you…" She sobbed desperately trying to make him stay. "I can't do this…please stay here with me." She whispered just as her shaky, wobbly, knees gave out on her and she started to fall. She gasped in surprise as she felt her body falling but gasped louder when she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Whoa…whoa, ok…your ok." He whispered into her ear as he held her tightly to him.

"Steven…" She sobbed as she clung to his shirt.

"Alright…alright come here." He moved her over o the bed and pulled her tiny form up onto his lap and rubbed her back. "Shh…shh Jackie…"

She nuzzled her face into his chest and tried to become one with him so that she would feel no more pain. "Don't leave me…don't…please…I love you."

"Shhh…shh…I'm not going anywhere. Stop…baby breathe, take a deep breathe for me ok?" He said pulling her face away from his chest to look into her eyes.

"Steven…" She gasped out.

"Stop…stop crying ok? Just try and breathe for me…can you do that?" He asked hopefully as he wiped her tears away.

She nodded her head and tried to take a few deep breathes but the tears came down her face just the same. He pulled her face towards his and kissed them both and rubbed her back lovingly. He pulled her back to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked her back and forth.

"Steven…" She chocked out.

"Shh…breathe…just breathe. Your ok, I'm not leaving you ok? I won't leave…I was just upset and sad, but I won't leave. I'll never leave you…ever. I'm going to be right here with you forever. Through all of this…ok?"

She said something what appeared to be an ok but it was muffled in his chest and through her sobs so he wasn't sure if he was right or not. He just at their and rubbed her back gently trying to soothe her and keep himself from crying himself. He rocked her back and forth for about fifteen minutes before her sobs turned into small little hiccups. His shirt was wet due to her tears but he didn't care anymore…he just wanted to make her feel better. He didn't want her to feel anymore pain.

"There you go…shhhh…your alright." He said kissing her cheek softly.

"Steven…" She hiccupped.

"Yeah baby?" He said as he rubbed her back.

"I love you so much…" She whispered into her chest as her tears started again.

"Ok…ok…shhh…don't cry again. Don't cry." He whispered into her ear.

"I just love you…I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you; I want to be with you, forever. I want…I…please I-"

"Shhh….I love you too. I love you too baby…its ok. Everything is going to be ok."

"But how do you know that?" She said wiping her face and pulling back to look at him.

"Because…you're strong ok? You can beat this. I'll be with you every step of the way. And so will everyone else once you tell them." He said wiping a few glossy, wet strands of hair behind her ear.

"Eric and the Foreman's know…" She hiccupped.

"Yeah…I heard you talking to them remember?" He asked.

"Are you mad that I told Eric first?" She asked worriedly.

"No…" He lied. "I just want to know why you could tell him and not me." He said looking down.

"Well…its not that I felt that I could tell him over you…its just we weren't together…and…he was there. I just…look…even though Eric and I have had our differences…for some reason I can talk to him." She looked up at him unsure of what to say next, he looked sad and tired.

"Ok…but I few had been together, would you have told me?" He asked curiously.

She looked him in the eye and batter her eye lashes to try and hold the newest tears in. She took a deep breathe and smiled sweetly at him while rubbing his cheeks. "Not right away…but I would have. You would have been the first to know." She laughed sadly. "Not like its exactly good news…" She looked down.

He lifted her chin with his fingers and smiled sweetly at her. "Baby…everything is going to be ok. I can promise you this."

"But Steven your not God you can't-"

"I know I'm not God ok? But we've worked to hard to let it end like this…with you…you know…so it won't happen this way." He said flatly.

"But how do you know!" She said throwing her head back. "This is big." She whispered.

"I know this is big…but you can do this. And your going to do this no matter what any doctor says ok? Your going to do all the treatments, take all the medicine, rest as much as possible and before you know it…you'll be good as new." He kissed her lips with the last word.

"Steven it's really painful…" She whispered. "I remember it all…I remember the headaches and nausea. The tiredness, the weakness and the passing out…I don't want to go through that again." She cried.

His heart started racing and his own tears were burning in his eyes at the thought of this tiny little girl that he loved going through such pain before. And to have to do it again…killed him because there was nothing he could do to make it go away.

"I know…but you need to go through it to get better ok? Don't give up. Don't ever give up ok?" He said looking into her eyes but she shut them afraid to look at him. "Jackie…"

"Steven I can't do this." She chocked out.

"Jackie…look at me. Just look at me for a second ok?" She lifted her eyes to his and stared at him expectantly. "I promised you that I wouldn't leave you…so you need to promise me that you won't leave me ok?" He said holding her face in his hands.

"Steven…I can't promise you that." She said a bit confused by his statement.

"Yes you can…if you love me you can." He said nodding his head.

"Steven…"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course…"

"Then promise me you won't give up." He whispered. "Promise me you'll try your hardest to fight this so you can be with me. If you love me like you say you do…you'll promise me that."

She took a deep breathe and kissed him delicately. "I promise I'll try Steven."

"That's all I ask. I love you." He kissed her back.

"I love you too."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked.

"Just…just hold me?" She whispered softly staring into his eyes needing him to just love her.

"Of course…come here."

He pulled her back to the bed and kissed her over again until she fell asleep in his arms. When he knew that she was asleep, he said a silent prayer to God to let her live a long and full life with him. He needed her and he couldn't live without her…this much he knew was true.

* * *

**So...you know what to do! Read and Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks. I hope that you guys are liking it so far or whatever...I know a lot of people thought Jackie was pregnant so they may have stopped reading...but I hope they didn't! I was just trying to create suspense and all that good stuff! Anyway! Please Review! And everyone that has been reviewing...THANK YOU:D I appreciate it! **


	6. My Best Friend

Donna came up to her room after spending the night with Eric and found her two friends snuggled up on Jackie's cot together. She smiled, because she was happy that they had gotten back together because she knew this was where they belonged. She tip toed into the room to grab some cloths not wanting to wake the happy couple up. But she tripped over one of Hyde's shoes causing her to tumble into the dresser and cursing.

"Fuck." She groaned and grabbed her knee which was now throbbing.

Jackie and Hyde stirred in bed and saw Donna bent over holding her knee in pain. "Donna? You ok?" Jackie asked sitting up.

"Shit…man I didn't mean to wake you up." Donna said turning to stare at them.

"Its ok…you ok though?" She asked.

"Yeah…just bumped my knee…I see you two are back together." She said happily.

Jackie smiled slightly at Hyde and he kissed the top of her head and got out of bed to put on his shirt to cover up a bit. "Yeah were back together…" He whispered.

Jackie watched him gather his things sadly as Donna talked about her magical, romantic night with Eric. She just nodded and said things like "Uh huh" and "That's great". Finally Donna stopped talking and looked from Jackie to Hyde and noticed that something was wrong here.

"So…did I miss something?" She asked.

Jackie looked at Hyde and he just nodded his head signaling her to tell Donna the truth. She stared at him pleadingly and he realized that she wanted him to stay while she told her what was going on. He took a deep breathe and sat down next to her and took her hand in his and rubbed it gently. She smiled at this small gesture and turned back to Donna smiling weakly.

"Jackie…Hyde…what's going on?" She asked getting nervous.

"Donna…" Jackie started.

"Crap did you two get married or something?" She said. "How could you get married without me there!?" She yelled.

"No…Donna we didn't get married…" Jackie said.

"Yeah…do you think Jackie would be this quiet if she finally got me to marry her?" He asked laughing at the statement.

They all laughed a bit to break the tension. "Ok…so what is it…oh…wait…are you pregnant?" Donna asked.

"What is it with everyone thinking I'm pregnant?" She said rolling her eyes to try and control her tears. "Am I getting fat or something?"

"God no…you just…ok just tell me what is going on? Does this have something to do with what you were going to tell me before I left before?"

"Yeah…that's what this is about." She said clearing her throat. "Why…why don't you sit down for a minute?" Jackie said pointing to Donna's bed.

"Ok…" She said quietly eying her friends nervously. "What's going on guys? Your making me nervous with the quietness…You're never quiet…"

Jackie laughed quietly. "Donna…I'm not pregnant…but…I uh…I don't really know how to say this." As a few tears escaped her.

Hyde took her hand and kissed it gently to help her along…she looked up at him and he nodded his head. "Go on babe…"

"Jackie…Jackie what is it? You're really freaking me out." Donna said tapping her foot nervously.

"Donna…I have leukemia." She blurted out.

Donna stared at her two best friends and was at a loss for words. A million thoughts were running through her confused and shocked mind. This couldn't be true could it? This was Jackie…she was going to outlive them all with her witty personality and beautiful exterior. She was perfect…she was Jackie Burkhart damn it. No…this was some stupid, disgusting joke that they were playing wasn't it?

"What the hell Jackie? Why would you say something like that? I mean…I know you like people to feel bad for you…you like attention."

"Donna…I-" She started but Donna wouldn't let her continue.

"No…I mean Hyde I would expect more from you at least! This isn't funny!" She yelled standing up in her seat.

"Donna…she isn't lying…we wouldn't lie about something like this." Hyde said.

"No…no shut up." She said turning from them.

"Donna…I felt the same way when Jackie told me but its true…somehow…it's true." He said never leaving Jackie's side.

Donna slowly turned around and took in the sight of Jackie…she had been worrying that something was wrong hadn't she? But when you think something is wrong…you never think that it could actually be true…she couldn't really be sick…but she was. Jackie had tears in her eyes as she stared up at her and Donna knew it was true…tears fell freely down her face as she made her way over to her friends and collapsed next to Jackie. Jackie rubbed her back soothingly.

"Oh Donna…" She whispered. "It's ok…I'm still here."

"God…I knew something was wrong…but I didn't…I didn't think it would be this…I didn't think it could be this…" She mumbled into the blanket on the cot.

"Donna…shhh…its ok."

"How are you so calm about this?!" She yelled looking up at her friend stunned.

"I'm not…trust me I'm not…but I've cried so much in the last 48 hours…I don't think there are any more tears within me." She laughed sadly.

"And you…Hyde how are you-"

"Trust me…I'm not…we just…we can't cry right now, we need to get Jackie through this…crying won't solve anything." He started.

"Well…are you like in pain right now?" She asked taking one of Jackie's tiny hands.

"I get headaches…and my stomach hurts at times…but nothing to bad so far."

"What…what is it actually…I mean I know its cancer but…"

"Its cancer of the blood or bone marrow…I've had it before."

"Cancer of the blood…" She whispered. "And when…when did you have it before?"

"When I was little…"

"God Jackie…I'm so sorry…" She started crying again.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't make me sick." She said trying to make her smile a bit.

"Who else knows?" She whispered.

"The Foreman's and Eric." She sad.

"Why didn't Eric tell me?" She asked getting angry.

"I asked him not to tell anyone…I wanted to wait until I was ready." She explained.

"So…when do you like start going in for treatments or whatever?" She said sitting up wanting to be able to know the whole process so she could be there every step of the way for her friend.

"Well I have to go to the Doctors tomorrow and they'll run a few tests and then we'll make a schedule for treatments and what not." She explained.

"Well…Hyde and I will be there." She said squeezing her friend's hand.

Jackie smiled at her and then at Hyde who just nodded his head. "Thanks."

"You can do this." She whispered. "I mean your Jackie Burkhart Damn it…you can do anything!" She yelled.

Jackie laughed. "Yeah…yeah your right."

"When are you going to tell Kelso and Fez?"

"I don't know…I was thinking later today or something…how do you think I should do it?" She asked them both.

"I think you should tell them individually." Hyde said.

"They'll both be really emotional about it." Donna said.

"I should tell Michael first…and then Fez."

"Yeah probably…he was your first boyfriend." She watched Hyde tense a bit. "I mean…well…you don't have to-"

"No…your right." Hyde started.

"Steven…don't be jealous…I love you." Jackie said kissing his cheek.

"I know Jacks…and I…" He looked over at Donna and thought about not saying it but looked into her eyes and he smiled to himself. There was no way he could deny his love for this girl now…"I love you too."

Donna smiled as she heard Hyde finally admit the words and feelings that Jackie had so desperately wanted to hear. And now she had it…it saddened Donna that it took Jackie becoming sick with leukemia for Hyde to admit his true feelings to Jackie, himself and everyone else. But as she watched Jackie lean forward and kiss Hyde so delicately on the lips she knew that what the had was real. For so long she had thought that they were just two, hurt, lonely kids who found each other attractive. And they were together because they shared a similar pain of being abandoned by the ones they loved. But now…now she saw that this was real. They were going to be together no matter what happened, she was seeing a side to this couple that she was sure none of their friends had ever seen before. And although this moment was sad as she realized this was a life threatening disease that Jackie had. But…if for some horrible reason she couldn't pull through this…she was glad to know that Jackie did have the love she had been looking for all along. Hyde loved her unconditionally and now she finally could see that. And because of that…she wanted Jackie to know how much she meant to her too. She knew that she could pretend that Jackie drove her nuts and she hated her, and of course at times she did…but that's what best friends do. They get on each other's nerves but always stick together in the end…and she wasn't sure when…and she wasn't sure how…but Jackie Burkhart had become her best friend…and nothing was going to change that.

"Jackie…" Donna said interrupting the intense gaze that the two lovers shared.

Jackie slowly turned her head from Hyde and smiled at Donna until she saw a few tears in her eyes. "Hey…Donna…what is it?"

"I just…I wanted you…I need you to know…that I…damn it." She said dropping her head to her hands and beginning to cry again.

"Donna…" Jackie said shifting her seat by Hyde to comfort her friend.

"I'm sorry…God I'm so sorry…I'm trying not to cry but I just…" She broke off into sobs again not being able to talk anymore.

Jackie looked at Hyde and they both shared a concerned and sympathetic look. She rubbed Donna's back slowly and waited for her to calm herself down not wanting to push her. Hyde kissed Jackie's temple knowing how hard this was for her too…but she was staying strong for everyone's sake. Donna took a few deep breathes trying to calm herself as she sat up and wiped her tears away and pulled Jackie in for a hug. Jackie smiled as she felt what Donna was trying to say in the hug…tears burned in her eyes but she prayed they wouldn't fall.

"Jackie you are my best friend." Donna whispered hoarsely.

She smiled, so long Donna had pretended other wise but to hear those words made her happy. She hugged her tightly back. "You are my best friend too Donna."

"No…just…listen for a minute ok? It may take me a few tries…but just hear me out…can you do that?" She said pulling away to look at her friend.

"Uhh…do you want me to leave?" Hyde said pointing to the door to give them some privacy.

"No…you need to hear this too Hyde." Donna said trying to gather up the strength to say what she needed to say. "Ok…" She started. "I just…for so long I pretended that you weren't my friend…because…well lets face it…you and I are very different." She said.

Jackie laughed. "Yeah we really are…"

"But that's ok!" Donna yelled. "Because…I need someone like you around to keep me in line…and the same goes for you. We balance each other out…and you listen to me when Eric is being a moron…which lets face it…is most of the time…and even though you make fun of him a lot…you bring humor into my life. I've learned to accept your attitude because I know it's who you are…and it makes me laugh…and it keeps me on my toes a lot of the time. You aren't afraid to tell people what you really think and that is something I wish I could do too…And…" She looked at Hyde and smiled at him and then smiled at Jackie. "And you and Hyde…you guys are really perfect. And…I'm so happy that you can be together through this. I love you Jackie."

Jackie's tears were streaming down her face now and her heart felt like it was going to explode. For so long…she had felt out of place within the group…with Hyde…with everyone. But here and now…she was receiving the love she had so long craved for. And although it wasn't the greatest circumstances for her to hear it all…it made her think that if this was the end…it would be ok…because she had lived with these people in her life. She had been loved…and she had loved. And that was what life was about.

"I love you too Donna." She said hugging her best friend. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I should have done that a long time ago…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said pulling away from Donna and looking at Hyde. "It just…it means a lot that you said all that…and having you guys here with me…and the Foremans and Eric…its making me think that I can actually do this." She said confidently.

"You can do this." Donna said.

"And you will do this." Hyde said. "Were not letting you go anywhere."

"Yeah…I can do this." She whispered with a smile as the room filled with a comfortable silence between the three friends. Maybe it was all going to be ok after all.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry the update has taken so long! But I've been so busy...I've had SATs this week and a ton of other school stuff. But here is the update. Let me know what you thought of it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Thanks! **


	7. First Love

**  
**

That afternoon, Jackie and Hyde were sitting in the basement cuddled on the couch flipping through the channels. Jackie's head was rested on Hyde's shoulder and he was subconsciously rubbing her arm up and down. She sighed contently feeling happy for the first time in what felt like weeks. He kissed the top of her head when he heard her sigh the new show came on and it was The Price is Right and Jackie looked up at Hyde and smiled at him.

"Look Steven it's our show."

He looked down at her and kissed her lips gently. "Sure is."

"That summer feels like forever ago." She whispered.

"I know what you mean…we were just kids then. We've grown up so much since then." He said.

"So much has happened…"

"We broke up…" He said sadly.

"More than once." She corrected him.

"Jackie…I--I want you to know…that I am sorry for all the stupid things I did-"

"Steven you don't' have to-"

"No…I just…I need you to know ok? I need you to know I'm sorry for the Nurse…and for Raquel when you tried to get back together with me. I'm sorry for being an asshole and not just admitting how I felt…and I'm sorry for all the times I've just been a jack ass. Sometimes I just don't know how to deal with us…I never thought I would have a relationship like this ya know?" He asked desperately hoping she would understand him.

"I know Steven I know…and I'm sorry for so many things too. I'm sorry for pushing you when I knew you weren't ready for a serious relationship. I'm sorry for always hanging out with Michael when you didn't want me to. I'm sorry for the "Get off my Boyfriend' incident…and I'm sorry for making you think I still wanted him after we broke up. I'm sorry for making you wait around all summer and I'm sorry if I get annoying at times. I just…I need to know that people care ya know? After living with my parents I'm always afraid I'm not good enough…" She whispered.

"But you are good enough Jackie. You're more than enough. Your everything I could ever want…I just don't know how to say it sometimes." He admitted shyly.

"Oh Steven…I love you so much." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Jacks." He said kissing the top of her head as he heard her cry softly in his ear. He was rubbing her back soothingly when Kelso walked in.

"Oh…sorry I didn't mean to-" He started.  
Jackie pulled away from Hyde and wiped her tears away and smiled weakly at Kelso. "Hey Michael…its ok." She said shakily.

"I can go-if you two need to-" He said pointing to the door.

"No man…it's cool. I think Jackie needs to talk to you anyway." He said kissing the top of Jackie's head and standing up.

Jackie looked up at Hyde and smiled at him and he smiled back and winked. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Will you be upstairs?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah…come get me when you are ready. But take your time…" He said.

"Ok…thank you Steven." She said sincerely.

He winked at her. "No problem babe." He leaned down and kissed her again before leaving.

Jackie took a deep breathe and looked over at Kelso. "Hey Michael…come here." She said patting the spot next to her on the couch.

Kelso slowly walked over to her and sat down with her. "So what's up? Hyde said you needed to talk to me."

"Yeah…yeah I do need to talk to you Michael." She said nervously shifting in her seat trying to get more comfortable.

"Ok…so what's going on? Did he finally agree to let us have sex even though you guys are going out?" He asked hopefully with a giddy grin.

Jackie laughed and wiped a few more tears away. "No Michael…no…"

"Ok…then what's going on?" He asked curiously.

"Well…you see Michael…I haven't been feeling very well lately." She started.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Did you go to the Doctor?"

"Yes…and well…he told me some interesting news." She reached over and took his hand that was resting on his knee.

"Oh really? Like what…I mean if you are pregnant or whatever…it's not mine."

Jackie started laughing. "Obviously Michael."

"Cuz I mean I already got one hot chick pregnant and that is pretty awesome…but I don't remember sleeping with you." He said suddenly getting nervous.

She laughed again. "No…Michael I'm not pregnant."

"Oh…phew…ok then what is it?" He asked confused.

"I have leukemia." She said.

"Leukemia?" He questioned.

"Yeah…" She said starting to get chocked up.

"Isn't that some sort of cancer?" He asked shifting his seat now trying to stay calm.

"Yeah…its cancer of the blood."

She watched him as the words processed in his mind. She could tell he was both confused and sad all at the same time. He squinted his eyes while staring at her as if looking for some sort of physical problem with her proving to him that she in fact did have Leukemia. He swallowed nervously and took his hand back and rubbed his leg unsure of what to do or say.

"Michael…are you ok?" She asked.

"Well…yeah…sure…" He said and then looked back at her with a concerned expression. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I've been better…but it's not so bad right now." She assured him.

"But it's going to bad?" He asked.

"Soon…yeah…I'll be getting sick a lot more soon and I'll probably have to stay at the hospital a lot." She explained.

He sat back in his seat and let it all sink in…she could tell he was having a hard time with this and she wasn't sure what to say anymore. She didn't want to overload him with information incase he couldn't take it all so she just stopped and let him think about it for a moment. After a few minutes he looked over at her with glistening eyes and he looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Michael it's not your fault-" She started misunderstanding what he meant.

"No…no I know it's not my fault that you have Leukemia but I just…I'm so sorry for the way I treated you while we were together.

You deserved so much better and I just…I treated you like crap. You were great to me…and I cheated over and over again and I am so sorry."

"Michael-"

"And I'm sorry that I got in the way of you and Hyde…you guys really are great together. I didn't see it before…but lately I've seen the way you guys look at each other. And I can tell that you both really love each other."

"We do…" She whispered.

"Well then I'm happy for you…" He said nodding his head in approval.

"Thank you Michael. That means a lot to me."

"I did love you…" He assured her.

"I know Michael…I loved you too. We just weren't right for each other." She whispered.

"No we weren't…but we'll always be friends right?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. And right now…I'm going to need you now more than ever." She said.

"And I'll be here whenever you need me." He whispered.

"Thank you." She said.

"You are going to be fine Jackie…your one tough chick. I know you can do this." He said.

"Thank you Michael." They both leaned forward and hugged each other tightly.

Just then the door opened and a weepy Fez entered the room and both Jackie and Kelso stared at him unsure of why he was crying.

"Fez?" Jackie questioned.

"I heard everything…" He whispered.

"Oh Fezzie…that's not how I wanted you to find out." She whispered.

"You can't be sick Jackie…you can't." He said collapsing in front of her resting his head in her lap.

Jackie and Kelso exchanged looks both unsure of what to say to help Fez right now. Jackie rubbed his back gently and tried to think of something to say.

"Little buddy she is going to be fine." Kelso said.

"We never even got to make out!" He wailed into her lap.

"Fez…" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

He looked up at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. I am just a needy boy." He said hanging his head in shame.

Jackie laughed to herself and made him look at her. "Like Michael said…I am going to be fine." She assured him.

"So does that mean when you get better we'll make out?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't think Steven would be ok with that." Jackie said laughing.

"No he wouldn't." The three of them heard Hyde say from the stairs.

Jackie smiled at him and he came over to sit with them. "Steven…" She whispered.

"Guys Mrs. Foreman just got back from the Hospital and she asked me to take Jackie over there to meet with her Doctor. We can talk later ok?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah…" Fez whispered. He wiped his tears away and hugged Jackie tightly and she hugged back. "Bye."

Kelso looked over at Jackie again and nodded at her. "You got this sweet pea."

Jackie laughed at the old nickname. "Thanks Michael." She said hugging him again.

"Remember I'm just a phone call away." He said as he was leaving.

"I know…thank you." She whispered.

After both boys were gone, Jackie looked over at Hyde and looked at him curiously.

"Why do they want me to come down to the hospital?" She asked nervously.

"I guess there is this new treatment they want to try on you so they want us to come talk to them about it." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You are coming with me?" She said staring up at him hopefully.

"Of course I am baby. I won't let you do this alone." He assured her.

"Ok…" She said shakily.

"Come on let's go…" He said taking her hand.

Jackie stood on two shaky legs and Hyde led her out of the basement and into the Camino.

* * *

**What did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS :D!!!! **


	8. Decisions

**  
**

Hyde and Jackie finally made it to the Hospital and Hyde led her through the double doors. They walked up to the main desk and Hyde asked the station nurse where they should go.

"Um…hi. I'm here with my girlfriend she's got an appointment with Dr. Richards."

"Oh yes. Ms. Burkhart?" She asked looking to Jackie.

"Yes that's me." Jackie whispered softly.

"Right. Well you need to go up to the Cancer unit." The woman said as she went to get Jackie's paper work.

"Right…the Cancer Unit." Jackie said.

Hyde swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back at Jackie and smiled slightly at her. "Oh…ok. Is Mrs. Foreman here?"

"Yes she is already up there. She told me to send you two up there when you got here."

"Thanks." He said taking Jackie's medical forms.

"Sure. It's on the third level, just take that elevator over there and Kitty will be at the desk up there."

"Thanks." Hyde said leading Jackie to the elevator.

Hyde pressed the button as Jackie leaned up against the back wall closing her eyes and taking a long deep breathe. He stared at her, looked her up and down trying to memorize each part of her body. From her perfectly painted pink toes, to the top of her perfect dark wavy head of hair. Jackie felt someone staring at her and opened her eyes to stare back at Hyde with a curious expression.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing…"

She shrugged as the elevator doors opened and Jackie looked out onto the new level of the hospital. She felt her knees start to buckle but before she could show how nervous she was Hyde put a hand on the small of her back, and took her hand in his. She turned and smiled at him and he nodded towards outside the elevator. She stepped slightly out onto the floor and looked around for the desk the woman downstairs had told them about.

"Over there." Hyde said pointing to where he saw Mrs. Foreman sitting.

He and Jackie slowly made there way over the desk and Kitty looked up at them and smiled in her usual way. "Oh you're here!" She said.

"Hey Mrs. Foreman." Hyde said.

"Hello dear, and how are you today Jackie?" Kitty asked her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine." Jackie lied softly.

Kitty nodded her head. "Well…Dr. Richards is ready for you. I'll take you to his room. Come with me please."

Kitty came out from behind the desk and led Hyde and Jackie down the crowded halls of the hospital. Jackie looked all around her at the sick cancer patients on the floor and realized she was one of them. Her eyes welled up with tears and her pace quickened wanting to get away from the sight of them. Hyde began to walk just as fast as her trying to keep up with her. Kitty opened the door and smiled at the Dr. as Jackie and Hyde entered the room with her.

"Dr. Richards…this is Jackie and Steven."

"Well hello you too. Come in, come in."

"Hi. I'm Hyde…or…Steven…or whatever." Hyde said sticking his hand out for the Dr. to shake.

"Do you want me to call you Hyde?"

"Sure…"

"Ok then Hyde…and this must be Ms. Burkhart…?" He said staring down at Jackie.

"Yeah…uh…just call me Jackie."

"Alright Jackie. Why don't you and Hyde have a seat?"

"Thanks." Hyde said as they both sat down.

"So…Kitty here tells me this is not your first time having leukemia." He started.

"Uh…yes I had it when I was seven."

"So you know how this all works then?"

"Pretty much…"

"Good…well the thing is…you are older now and so the treatments will be a bit different. And since we have more information about the disease now it may all be new for you."

"Ok…"

"Now you are still a minor since you are just 17. Are your parents available for insurance reasons and money for treatments?" He asked.

Jackie cleared her throat and looked at Hyde. "Well…I…no."

"No? Oh…well do you have a guardian?"

"Well…I live with my friend and her father…but technically he isn't my legal guardian."

"I see…well Ms. Burkhart…unfortunately these treatments require use of insurance, and payment and I'm not sure who you would like me to contact. Isn't there anyone?"

Jackie looked to Hyde unsure of what to say and he looked back at Mrs. Foreman.

"Well Dr. Richards, Jackie's father is in jail…and her mother…well were not quite sure where her mother is."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." He said silently to Jackie.

"But…if there is an issue with money I'm sure that my husband and I, as well as Mr. Pinciotti…the man Jackie lives with…we could help out." Mrs. Foreman started.

"No…no Mrs. Foreman I couldn't ask you to do that." Jackie protested.

"Oh nonsense Jackie…you are still just a child, were not letting you go through this alone." She tried to reason with the girl.

"I appreciate it…but it's too much money. Maybe I could try and contact my Dad I'm sure that he could-"

"Jackie…you have enough to worry about. Red, Bob and I will figure this out alright?" Kitty said sternly.

"Ok…thank you."

"Good…now…what kind of treatments can we give her Dr. Richards? I want the best and most effective for Jackie." Kitty said.

"Well as you know, chemo is used a lot more now. I'm sure you used it a little when you were little…but that is how we mostly deal with it now. It is painful…more so the process afterwards. Most people feel nausea after and get very tired, weak mostly. And for some people, their hair tends to fall out. But…it's the most effective method we have these days."

"When would she start that?" Hyde asked.

"As soon as Jackie is ready. The sooner the better too. And then of course there is the bone marrow transplant."

"Bone marrow transplant?" Hyde asked.

"Yes…well leukemia is cancer of the blood. And if we can find a match, we can have someone donate their bone marrow to  
Jackie…and that will take care of the cancer."

"How do you find a match?" Hyde asked.

"Well we would usually look to family members…but…we can try your friends. And if none of you match then we'll look to the donors on the lists we have."

"Test me." Hyde said.

"Steven…" Jackie said placing a hand on his knee.

"Jackie if I'm the right match then I want to do this. I want to help you."

"Steven it's a very painful process." Jackie tried to reason.

"I don't care. If it can help you, then I want to do it."

"Well we can try you and your other friends as soon as we can…ok?"

"Ok then. It's settled, we'll all be tested." Hyde said.

Jackie smiled at him as he smiled back. "Thank you." She whispered to him.

"Of course…" He turned back to Dr. Richards. "Now…for right now is there any medicine she can take to help her?"

"Yes I want to start her on these new pills we have, it will help keep her strength and appetite up."

"Great."

"Now Ms. Burkhart…since you have been through this already, I'm sure you know that there are no guarantees in survival." He said sympathetically.

"I know…" She whispered.

"But she will." Hyde said.

"Hyde…I would love to say that Jackie is going to be 100 ok but I can't do that."

"You are a doctor that is what you're supposed to do. Guarantee people live." He said.

"Steven…"

"No Jackie if this guy doesn't know what the hell he is doing, or if he can't promise me that you will live then we are going to find another Dr." He said getting up from his seat.

"Mr. Hyde…no Dr. will ever be able to guarantee fully that someone will live or not."

"Yes Steven…Dr. Richards is the best there is out there in the cancer unit. Just let him do his job." Kitty tried to reason.

"But Mrs. Foreman-"

"Steven please…"

Hyde looked back at Jackie, sitting in her seat looking so sad and so tiny. He stared into her eyes and saw the fear and pain in them and his heart broke. "Jackie…"

"Please don't fight with him…it's not his fault this is happening…and he is trying his best. But like he said…no one can guarantee if I'll be ok or not. No one."

"Jacks…I just want you to be ok."

"I know you do…and I love you for that. But…please just don't do this ok? Don't fight with him on his. Just let him do his job."

"Jackie…"

"Please Steven…please…"

Hyde swallowed his pride as he saw the tears slowly fall from Jackie's beautiful eyes and he turned back to Dr. Richards. The man stared patiently at him and gave him a look that made him realize that he understood just what he was going through. This man had to do this every day, have this talk with people everyday. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be in his shoes and he had to be grateful that someone was willing to help them. He sat down slowly and took Jackie's hand in his.

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"Its ok Hyde…I understand. Really I do."

"Ok…well…is that it then?" Hyde asked wanting to get out of the hospital and just be alone with Jackie.

"Yes…for today that is it. I want you to come back on Friday and we'll discuss the bone marrow treatments. And your friends who want to be tested can come in and we'll go from there alright?" He asked standing up from his chair.

"Alright." Jackie and Hyde both said.

"Ok…well if anything in your health changes, just give me a call. Mrs. Foreman knows my number and don't hesitate to call me…for anything ok?"

"Thank you Dr. Richards." Jackie said.

"No problem." He said.

"Yes…thank you." Hyde said sticking his hand out for him to shake.

"I'll see you both in a few days. Goodbye."

Kitty, Hyde and Jackie walked out of Dr. Richards's office and walked back to the front desk. Jackie and Hyde were hand in hand as Kitty took her place behind her desk again. She smiled up at them both.

"Well…my shift isn't over for a few hours. I'll be home later to cook dinner." She said.

"Ok. Thanks for everything Mrs. Foreman." Hyde said.

"No problem. Now…you two crazy kids get out of here. Keep yourself busy Jackie…don't let anything hold you back just because you are sick alright?" She said.

"Alright. Thanks Mrs. Foreman."

"Anytime sweetie…and don't you worry about a thing. Red, Bob and I will take care of it all ok?"

"Ok. Goodbye."

Jackie and Hyde got back in the elevator and went downstairs. They walked back to his car and got in silently. Hyde started the car as they drove towards the Foreman's residence. Jackie took his hand and smiled at him.

"Steven…can we just drive for a bit?" She asked softly.

"Sure babe…whatever you want."

"Good." She nodded her head and looked out the window as Hyde drove through the streets of Point Place.

"Come here." He said patting the space next to him.

She smiled at him and slid in next to him as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She sighed happily and put her head on his strong shoulder closing her eyes happily.

"Steven?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Jackie…"

They drove silently through the streets both praying that soon this nightmare would be over.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating as fast I've just been so busy with the end of the school year and prom and stuff. But I have updated! So now tell me waht you think about it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS:D **


	9. I'll take care of you

**  
**

Hyde woke up a few days later to a sleeping Jackie beside him. She looked so small and fragile lying beside him and he stared at her trying to memorize her face. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she stared up at him and tried to form a smile on her tired face. He leaned forward and brushed her lips against hers gently.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Morning Puddin Pup." She said shutting her eyes again.

He knew she was exhausted, the medicine and tension was getting to her. "I have to get to work." He whispered in her ear as she continued to fall back to sleep.

She mumbled an: "Ok." Against his cheek.

He kissed her one last time before getting out of bed and he started to change out of his pajamas. He ran upstairs and ate some breakfast and then came back down to get his jacket and to say goodbye to Jackie again. He leaned forward and kissed her sleeping form she just rolled over in his bed and snuggled into the sheets. He smiled before shutting the door behind him to let her rest. When he came out, Eric was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey man." Hyde whispered.

"Hey. Is Jackie in there?" Eric asked.

"Yeah…she's just really tired. Do me a favor and make sure no one wakes her up?"

"Yeah sure." Eric said. Hyde nodded his head as if saying thanks and just stood there for a moment staring at his best friend. And for the first time, Eric saw real emotion and pain on his best friends face. "Hey man…she's going to be ok."

Hyde snapped out of his daze and tried to smile at Eric. "Oh yeah…I know. Of course she is going to be fine…" He said not so convincingly.

"And just because they didn't find a match in any of us…it doesn't mean there isn't one out there for her." Eric said.

Hyde looked at Eric again and swallowed hard and tried to pretend like everything was ok. "Yeah man I know. I'm gonna head to work…so just ya know like I said let her sleep…if you need anything…or she does…you know the number to Grooves. I should be home around six."

"Alright…" Eric said knowing that Hyde wouldn't want to talk anymore about the problem. "See ya later man."

"Yeah…see ya."

Hyde walked out the basement door and felt the burning sensation behind his eyes but he told himself he would not cry. He took a deep breathe, breathing in the cold Wisconsin air. He walked to the El Camino and put the key in the ignition listening to the engine pur. As he drove to Grooves he thought of his first night back with Jackie after he had cheated on her with the nurse

* * *

_Hyde lay in his bed watching Jackie as she slowly flipped through the pages of her Cosmo magazine. He smiled every time wrinkled her nose at something she didn't like…or raised an eyebrow at something she was reading. Finally, Jackie looked up from her magazine and stared at him with a slight smile on her face._

"_What?" She asked referring to him staring at her._

"_Nothing…" He said nonchalantly as he rested his head on his elbow still staring at her._

"_No seriously…why are you looking at me like that?" She asked starting to feel nervous. "Is there something on my face?" She asked touching her cheek gently._

_He smiled and took her hand away and kissed it gently before shaking his head. "No…" He whispered against her palm._

"_Steven…" She begged, pouting every so cutely._

_He smiled as he heard her say his name that way…he closed his eyes realizing just how much he had missed it. And her…when he opened his eyes again he saw her staring down at him desperately wanting to know what he was doing._

"_Look Jackie…I was just looking at you ok?" He said suddenly feeling nervous around her._

_She sighed somewhat sadly and nodded her head before returning back to her magazine. "Ok Steven…"  
_

_The way she had said his name that time made him realize she was sad…that she was still hurting from everything that had happened to them. He felt that painful tug at his heart remembering just how badly he had hurt her. Now that he had her where he wanted her again…he knew he needed to keep it that way. He took her magazine out of her hands and put it on the table beside his bed. She looked up at him with her piercing mismatched eyes that made his heart melt every time he looked at her. He positioned himself over her, his lips hovering just above hers. He could feel the soft tickle of her breathe against his lips and he knew that she could feel his. He smiled as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment due to the closeness they were sharing. _

"_Steven…" She whispered._

_That was they way he liked her to say his name…soft and sweet, filled with so much love it shocked him. "Jackie…I love when you say my name." He said._

_She squinted her eyes up at him not understanding what he meant. "Steven I don't understand."  
_

_He smiled at her innocence. "It's just…I normally don't like people to call me Steven…ya know everyone calls me Hyde."  
_

_"Except for the Foreman's." She said._

"_Yeah…but with them ya know…their adults. Their like my parents…but you…" He started not sure how to say it. "Ok look at first…I hated that you started to call me Steven…but the way you say it…its just…it feels right." He looked her in the eye to see if she understood what he was trying to say to her. By the expression on her face he could tell she didn't. "It just sounds different the way you say it." He tried again._

"_Do you mean this in a dirty way?" She asked obviously referring to the way she said his name in bed._

_He smirked at her. "Well yeah sure…that's great. But it's not really what I meant…although now that I think about it…it does apply to this too."  
_

_"Steven…what are you talking about!?" She asked now getting frustrated._

_He laughed. "See! Just there you said it in a different way too! It's like…you have so much emotion in your voice when you say it…like there you were frustrated with me. And then sometimes you say it in this way that just…it…God it just makes me feel like I'm worth something ya know?" He asked desperately searching her eyes hoping that she got it this time._

_She smiled at him. "Steven you are worth something." She whispered stroking his cheeks softly.  
_

_"And there…you just…I don't know…I missed you." He said softly._

_She smiled and leaned up and kissed it him passionately on the lips. "I missed you too Steven."  
_

_"I want you to know that I really am sorry…"  
_

_"I know Steven…I know." She said seeing the turmoil in his face thinking about how much he had hurt her._

"_And I won't do that again…I promise. And I…ya know…" _

_She held his face in her hands and saw it there…he didn't need to say it. Not right now…she saw that he loved her in every way possible. "I know you do."  
_

_"Um…did you mean it when you said you didn't…?" He asked sounding hurt._

"_No…" She whispered looking anywhere but in his eyes. "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you…I was just hurt. _

_And I wanted to hurt you because you hurt me."  
_

_"Oh…"  
_

_"Look Steven it doesn't matter…that's all over now. Were back together right?"  
_

_He smiled at her. "Yeah Jacks…were back together. And I want you to know…that I will always be here ok? I'll take care of you now…"  
_

_"I know Steven…I know."  
_

_He kissed her again before lying beside her and pulling her against his side holding her tightly to him._

* * *

When Hyde pulled up the parking lot at Grooves…his own words repeated in his mind. _"I'll take care of you now…" _He sighed and tried to stop thinking about the tiny brunette lying helplessly in his bed at home. And there was nothing that he could do to help her…this time it was out of his hands. He walked into Groove's and didn't even notice his Dad behind the front desk. He just walked to the back room and sat down at his desk putting his head in his hands. WB walked in and knocked on the door softly. 

"Come in…" Hyde groaned.

WB came in and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Hey Son."

Hyde took a deep breathe and tried to rid himself of his Jackie thoughts. "Oh WB…hey man I didn't see you out there."

"Yeah I noticed…" He said staring at his son with a worried expression.

"Yeah…I must be tired or something." He said rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill over.

WB sighed and looked at his son whom he knew was trying to stay strong in front of him. "So…how is Jackie?" He asked.

Hyde put on a fake smile. "Oh ya know…she's great man." He said leaning back against his chair.

"Angie told me that they couldn't find a bone marrow match." He whispered.

Hyde looked up at his Dad. "Yeah…um not yet at least."

"Steven…are you ok?"

Hyde looked up at him again and just stared at him for a moment. "I…" He stared, trying to decide if he should open up to him or not.

"Steven…son…talk to me. Are you ok?"

Hyde looked at his Dad again and took a deep breathe. "No." WB nodded his head and was about to speak when Hyde started again. "It's just…it's like I can't do anything to help her." He stared. "She just looks so helpless…and small…and she's usually so lively and happy…and I know she is trying to pretend its all ok…but we both know its not. I promised her I would take care of her…but I can't help her this time. There is nothing I can do to make this better…or make it go away. And if she…if she…" He stood up kicking his chair back. "WB…if she dies…I will never be able to forgive myself for not fixing this." He said with such emotion WB was shocked.

He didn't know his son that way but he knew that he had to help him now. "Son…its ok." He tried to reason with him.

"Damn it! No its not! My bone marrow didn't match to hers and now…now she might die!" He yelled.

"Son…that is something you can't control. You just have to be there for her now…let her know that you love her…that in itself will help her."

"Dad I…"

WB's eyes widened as he heard his son call him Dad…he looked so young and sad and WB's heart broke. "I went to the hospital this morning…"

Hyde looked confused. "I don't…I don't understand."

"They tested me…" He whispered.

Hyde took a step towards him and stared into his eyes hoping that he was about to say what he thought he was going to say.

"What…?"

"I'm a match." He whispered.

Hyde's heart flipped and pounded in his chest, his breathing hitched, his eyes filled up with tears and his body tensed up. "You…you're a match?" He asked as if in disbelief…needed to hear the words again.

"I'm a match…" He said again.

"Dad I…"

They said they could perform the operation as soon as Jackie is ready."

"You…you would do this for us?" Hyde asked softly.

WB smiled at his son and patted his shoulder. "Yes. I know how much you love her…and I just want to see you two be happy. As soon as she is ready…I'll do it."

Hyde stared at his father with such a happy yet sad smile he didn't know what to do. He stood their for a moment before throwing himself into his Dad's arms and hugging him. "Thank you…" He whispered. "Thank you…"

WB smiled against his sons shoulder and patted his back gently. "You are welcome son…"

"I…can I go tell Jackie?" He asked pulling away from his Dad.

WB smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah sure. Angie can handle things here. Go home and be with Jackie…and call me when you sort everything out."

Hyde grabbed his keys and coat and ran to the office door before turning around again to smile at WB. "Seriously Dad…thank you."

"Of course son…of course."

Hyde practically ran to his car and drove as fast as he possibly could to the Foreman's house. He pulled open the basement door and saw Eric and Jackie sitting on the couch watching TV. He had a huge smile on his face and Jackie looked up at him curiously.

"Steven…what are you doing home? I thougth you had to work." She said.

"WB's bone marrow matches yours." He said.

Eirc smiled at his friend's words and looked over at Jackie who was just staring at Hyde, tears coming down her face slowly.

"What…?"

"WB…he got tested at the hospital this morning and he got tested. He's a match Jackie…he's going to give you his bone marrow."

"Steven…I…I can't believe…he…Oh my god…" She whispered as she cried.

"Wow this is great news…" Eric said.

Hyde smiled at Eric and nodded and then sat down beside Jackie taking her hand in his. "Babe…" He said slowly.

"He would really do this for me?" She asked in disbeleif.

"Yeah…he said he would."

"God…Steven…"

"Everything is goin to be ok Jackie…I promise you. Now that we have a match…it's going to be ok now. You are goin to be ok."

She smiled up at Hyde and kissed him gently. "I love you Steven."

"I love you too." He said kissing her gently, feeling a little pressure and pain lift from his tense shoulders as he pulled his girlfriend against him, kissing the top of her head. He just hoped that it would stay like this…that once this operation was over…they would be able to be like this forever.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been taking me so long to update! Its just that it is the end of the school year, and between finals, my senior friends grad parties and commitments...I'm hardly home anymore. I'll try to update faster next time! What do you think so far? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **


	10. Some Hearts

**Chapter 10 is finally up! Its the night before the bone marrow transplant...what will Jackie and Hyde do? Read and find out then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Then go read my new story Misty Mountain Hop! And if you have already read it...REVIEW IT:D THANKS! **

* * *

Jackie was sitting up in bed the night before she was supposed to go in for her bone marrow transplant. Hyde had snuck her over to his room after everyone had gone to bed so that they could be together before the big day. Jackie was leaning up against the wall on his cot, her arms wrapped around her legs just looking down at Hyde sleeping peacefully. She wiped a few tears away from her face before slipping of the bed and walking out of his room to the basement before going up to the kitchen. She sat at the table and nervously tapped the table with her fingers thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. While she pretended to be ok with everything, deep down she was terrified that something was going to go wrong, that it wasn't going to work and even though WB was trying to save her…she would still die. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the presence of Red Foreman standing before her. He cleared his throat softly and she jumped looking over at him.

"Oh…Mr. Foreman…I…I'm sorry I-should…Donna's." Was all she managed to choke out since she knew she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Hello Jackie." He said sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Foreman…I know I shouldn't be here…but Steven and I just wanted to be together before the surgery tomorrow…but I'll just be going." She said making her way to stand up and head out the door.

"No. No…it's alright." He said taking her small little hand in his. "Sit down." Jackie sat back down slowly, swallowing trying to hide her fear of what he was going to say. "Its ok that you are here…I know that you must be nervous about tomorrow so I don't mind if you spend the night."

"Oh…ok. Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem. Do you want some ice cream?" He asked standing up and making his way over to the fridge.

"Yes please." She said politely.

Red grabbed to bowls from the cabinet and began scooping some chocolate chip ice cream into them. He grabbed two spoons and brought them over to Jackie at the table and slid the bowl over to her. She smiled and caught it take her first spoonful and smiling at him. He smiled back and took a bite.

"So…" He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Well…I'm a bit nervous for tomorrow." She admitted.

"Well that is understandable. It's a big day…if you weren't nervous I would find that strange."

"Yeah…I suppose so." She said taking another spoonful.

"Ya know…Kitty called your mother to tell her that your surgery was tomorrow."

"Yeah she told me…trust me I wasn't surprised when Mrs. Foreman said that she wasn't coming." She said laughing sadly.

"I suppose you wouldn't be." He took another spoonful of ice cream and watched Jackie very closely trying to read her. "Ya know…I think that you have turned into a wonderful woman…considering whom your parents are I mean. You've done very well for yourself and you should be proud of who you have become. I know we all are."

Jackie put her spoon down and looked up at Red with tears in her eyes. "Oh…wow. Thank you Mr. Foreman."

"Yeah…of course."

"Um…I just…thank you for everything…I mean paying for my medical bills and all. You don't know how much I appreciate that."

"Oh don't mention it…Kitty, Bob and I wouldn't let you go through this alone."

"Yes…well thank you. It's taken a lot of stress off this whole process for me." She said honestly.

"All you should be worrying about is getting better Jackie…just focus on tomorrow and the surgery and then coming home alright?"

"Yes. Thank you Mr. Foreman."

"Well…it's late. And you have a big day ahead of you…why don't you go back downstairs and get some rest alright?"

"Ok. Thanks for the talk and the ice cream Mr. Foreman."

"Anytime kiddo." He said standing up and cleaning up their bowls.

Jackie stood up and leaned up to kiss Reds cheek softly. "Goodnight Mr. Foreman."

"Goodnight Jackie." He said smiling at her before she made her way back down to the basement and into Hyde's room.

Jackie tip toed into Hyde's room and took her place back on the cot beside him. She tried not to disrupt the sleeping Hyde but his eyes opened slowly and he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"Where did you go?" He mumbled into his pillow.

"Oh…Um…I wanted to get a drink." She lied.

"Oh…mk…did anyone see you?"

"Red…" She whispered.

He opened his eyes and stared at her afraid they were in trouble. "Jacks-"

"It's ok…he said I could stay. He's not mad." She said.

"Oh…" He replied rolling over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest and he rubbed her back gently. She closed her eyes trying to pretend that all the horribleness wasn't really happening. "You ok?" He asked placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered softly.

"Sure. You can ask me anything doll. What's up?"

"When you look into the future…what do you see?" She asked nervously.

"Jacks…" He started beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable at the mention of the future.

"No…just…I want to know…I mean tomorrow could be it and I-"

Hyde angrily detached himself from Jackie and got out of bed and away from her. Jackie's heart started to pound in her chest and she watched as Hyde's expression turned from soft and loving to pissed off. She swallowed hard wishing she could take her words back but knowing it was to late now. "Steven…" She whispered.

"Shut up." He spat at her.

She jumped slightly, never hearing this kind of tone from him. She slumped back into the bed and wrapped Hyde's covers around her trying to get rid of the aching in her chest. Hyde looked back at her and noticed how small and sad she seemed and it killed him. He sighed and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his rubbing her knuckles while trying to think of something to say.

"Look…Jackie…just…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you…it's just that I don't want you thinking like that alright?"

"Yes but Steven what if it is the en-"

"No. Stop. Just…stop Jackie." He stared into her mismatched eyes and saw the fear there and he leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips. "I just need you to believe that you are going to be ok. Can you do that…can you do that for me Jackie?"

She heard the emotion in his voice and for the first time since she had known him he was fully letting his guard down. If there was ever any doubt that he loved her…she could clearly see at this moment how much he did love her. She leaned forward and kissed him before leaning her forehead against his. "Yes Steven. I can do that for you."

He sighed in relief and pulled her into his arms kissing her neck softly. "Thank you."

"Steven…" She whispered in his curly hair.

He rubbed his hands up and down her back reveling in the feeling of having her in his arms. "Mmmm…" He replied.

"I love you."

"I love you to Jacks…" He whispered into her ear.

"Can you just…" She buried her head in the crook of his neck, leaving delicate kisses everywhere she could.

He shut her eyes, loving the feelings she was erupting within her and he just let her work her magic…pushing all thoughts of this being their last night together aside. "Jackie…" He moaned as she bit down on his earlobe gently.

"Steven…I need you. I really need you right now."

He detected tears as she spoke to him and he pulled her face away so that he could see her beautiful face. And sure enough fresh tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "Oh Jacks…you have me."

"No…no Steven…I need you completely. I need you…I need you in me. I need to feel you and know that your really here…I need that feeling…I need it tonight. Please Steven…please." She begged.

He stared at her, her chest panting slowly and he saw the love and desire burning within her. He knew she was feeling everything he was…fear, angst and pain. He needed her to know that he was here…body and soul and he wasn't leaving her ever. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that he was sure would leave her breathless. He felt her relax in his embrace as he slowly lay her down on the bed underneath him. When he pulled away from the kiss he stared down at her with such passion in his eyes it made her heart melt.

"Oh Steven…" She whispered as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry baby…we haven't even started yet." He said smirking at her as he captured her mouth in another kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her legs to let him get closer to her. He balanced himself on his hands on either side of her head as he continued to kiss her. She took one of her hands and began unbuttoning the flannel shirt that he had given her to wear to bed. Hyde pulled away from the kiss and moved her hands away as he began to unbutton the shirt for her. She bit her lip in anticipation of what was to come. She watched as his strong, yet gentle hands worked their magic on her. He carefully unbuttoned each button slowly never taking his eyes off of her face. One he was done with the buttons, she sat up a bit so he could take it fully off of her body. Her chest was bare to him and she was only in a pair of short shorts now. He reached his hands down daring her to keep eye contact which she did. His hands slowly pulled the shorts down leaving her completely bare to him. He leaned back and stared at her body, looking her up and down looking at each and every part of her body. She blushed under his intense gaze and moved to cover herself but he stopped her as he looked back at her eyes.

"You are beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled shyly. "Steven…" She begged.

He smiled and leaned up to kiss her lips gently before pulling away to stare at her again. He started to kiss her again, first on her forehead, before moving down to her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, lips, chin, and neck. He felt her shudder at his ministrations and he smiled against her collarbone. "You ok?" He asked gently.

"Yes…please don't stop." She said with her eyes shut.

Hyde smiled and began his kisses again. He moved over her collarbone to her shoulders, up and down both her arms, her chest, breasts, stomach, hips, thighs, legs and up to her center. He placed a kiss there and he saw her chest rise and fall faster waiting and needing him to touch her more. He slid his tongue over her lips softly reaching her clit making her shiver and shudder in pleasure. She gripped the sheets feeling the waves of her orgasm quickly approaching.

"Oh God Steven…" She moaned loudly.

He slicked his tongue over her clit once more before he felt her body tense and explode in an orgasm. He went back up to her face and stared down at her face witch was flushed with desire and happiness. She stared up at him with a glossy, lust filled look that drove him wild. He leaned down to kiss her gently before positioning himself at her entrance looking her in the eye asking for permission. She just smiled up at him and pulled him in for a sexy kiss as he slowly pushed into her. When she felt him fully within her waiting heat, she pulled away from the kiss and stared up at him before taking his hands to place them on her chest. He smiled at her as he kissed her lips again, tweaked her nipples and slowly began to move within her. From the sounds she was making he knew that this was what she needed…she just needed him to love her.

"God Jacks…" He moaned in her ear.

"Oh Steven…this feels so good." She urged him on.

"I love you…" He moaned.

"I love you too."

He trapped her hands above her head and leaned down to kiss her again as he sped up the pace. She moaned and sighed happily as he grunted and moaned her name with such love she thought her heart was going to melt. She pulled her hands away from his and gripped his back pulling him closer as she felt the pleasure increase within her. Her nails dug into his back and she bit down on his shoulder as she felt her second orgasm approach. Hyde pushed into her a few more times before he felt her walls clench around him and that was it…her pleasure put him over the edge. He spilled into her and he collapsed on top of her. Afterwards they lay there, tangled in the sheets, pressed up against each other just trying to soak in the moment.

Hyde turned his head to her and smiled slightly. "Hey…" He said rubbing her arm gently.

She turned to him and smiled slightly. "Hey…"

"You ok?" He asked gently.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm great." She said smiling at him, rubbing his cheek softly. "I love you."

He saw the tears in her eyes again and he kissed her nose softly. "I love you too."

"Everything is going to be alright…isn't it?" She asked biting her lip softly.

He looked her in the eye again and nodded his head slowly ignoring the painful aching in his chest. "Yes baby…everything is going to be alright. Now go to sleep…you need your rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Goodnight Steven." She whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight Jacks." He said wrapping his arms around her back.

As he felt her fall asleep in his arms he said a silent prayer to God…something he never ever did.

"God…if your there…or if your listening…I know I never pray…I never go to church…but just…don't take Jackie from me.

She's the only thing that has ever made me happy. She's the only one I have ever loved. She doesn't deserve this…I just…I want to be with her…forever. Give me that chance." He looked down at her again and kissed her forehead before shutting her eyes and finally letting sleep take hold of him.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know by REVIEWING! Then Review Misty Mountain Hop:D THANKS! **


	11. If This Is It

**  
**

Jackie sat up in her hospital bed pretending to listen as the Doctor and Nurse went over Jackie's records. The Foreman's, Bob and Hyde were in the room with her while everyone else was waiting outside in the waiting room. WB was seated next to Jackie preparing himself for his part of the operation too. Jackie looked over at WB and he looked back, smiling at Jackie.

"Well…do either of you have any questions?" The Doctor asked them.

"I don't have any questions…do you Jackie?" WB asked.

"No. Let's just…let's just do this ok?" She said confidently.

Dr. Richards smiled and nodded his head. "Ok then…we will take Mr. Barnett first and you can wait here with your family. Then we'll take you in immediately after alright?"

"Ok." WB and Jackie both said.

WB stood up to follow the Doctors but Jackie grabbed his arm, he turned and stared at her expectantly. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

He smiled at Jackie and then at Hyde who just nodded his head in response. "Of course Jackie." He said before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "You make my son happy…you are practically family."

Jackie smiled and nodded her head. "I'll see you later I guess then…"

"Yep…after your surgery alright? Everything is going to be just fine."

"I know. Thanks to you…"

WB smiled and patted her head hugged Hyde and then walked out of the room to follow the Doctors. Jackie watched him walk down the hall and she took a deep breathe taking a mental note to remember to buy him something very nice as a thank you when this was all over. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt Hyde's hand resting on her shoulder gently.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Oh yeah…sorry." She took his hand in hers and rubbed his knuckles gently.

The gang peeked their heads in slowly and smiled at Jackie, she smiled back and they all entered the room. "Hey…" Eric said.

"The Doctors said we could come talk to you before your surgery." He explained.

"I'm glad you did…" She whispered softly.

Fez came over and sat on the edge of the bed and handed Jackie a large card. She smiled at him and took the card. "What's this?"

"It's a gift from all of us…" He said softly.

"Aww…guys you didn't have to." She said feeling rather touched.

"Of course we did Jackie…your one of our best friends. And this is something that you can use when you get out of here. We know you'll enjoy it." Donna said.

"Yeah…and we are all willing to go with you too…" Kelso said.

"What are you-?" Jackie's words were cut off by her excitement and shock. "No way!"

"Yep. We are going to the Disco in Kenosha and its going to be shut down just for us. Whatever day we want…whenever you are ready." Eric said.

"Oh you guys…this is seriously like the best present ever!" She said wiping a few tears away. "Thank you!"

"Anything for you doll." Donna said imitating Hyde who just laughed.

"Are you coming too Steven?" She asked.

"Sure…I'll wear whatever hideous disco outfit you want me to. But! This is a one time thing…so don't get used to it."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Steven."

"Anything for you doll." He said glaring at Donna and they all laughed.

"So…" Kelso started. "Are you scared?" He asked shyly.

Eric frogged him in the shoulder. "Kelso!"

"No…no it's ok Eric. Um…honestly? A little bit…" She answered.

"Well sweetheart that is normal." Kitty said. "But I've seen this operation done a million times in my career and I know that you are going to be just fine."

"I know…" Jackie said looking down to play with her hands. "But…I just…there are a few things I want to say just incase…"  
She said looking up at all of them who nervously looked around at each other.

"Jackie don't-" Hyde protested, squirming in his seat.

"No…Steven…just let me say this." She said taking his hand. "I just…I…" She took a deep breathe. "Before Michael and I started dating…I really had no true friends. No one I could really count on…or to just laugh and hang out with. Sure I had the people that my parents wanted me to be friend with. Their rich friend's kids…but they weren't my friends. And I know that when we all first met…you guys didn't want to get to know me. You all didn't like me very much…and I'm sorry for being so annoying and stuck up. Really…I just didn't' know how to approach you guys. I just wanted you all to like me…and whether you do or don't…I want you to all know that I love all of you guys. And that goes for Mr. And Mrs. Foreman and Bob too…all of you. I just…I love you guys so much. You guys are my best friends and my family…and I don't know what I would do without all of you. So thank you for being here for me through all of this…and for everything in the past. No matter what happens…I'll always love you guys." She looked back up at them and noticed they all had tears in their eyes. "I…sorry. I didn't want you all to cry…I just wanted you to know how I felt and-"

"We love you too kiddo." Red said quietly, trying to holding his own tears in. "We love you too."

Jackie swallowed hard and nodded her head at Red and smiled at them all as her own tears escaped her eyes. "Ok…"

"Oh man…Jackie…you're my best friend." Donna said collapsing on the bed and engulfing the tiny brunette in her arms.

"Oh Donna…you're my best friend too." She said hugging her back as she felt Kelso and Fez jump in on the hug too. "Oh you guys…" She laughed and then Eric and Hyde all joined in too and the six of them sat on that bed in an everlasting hug.

Their embrace was cut short when they heard Dr. Richards knock on the door; they all looked over at them still staying close together. "I'm sorry to interrupt this…but its time for us to take Jackie again."

Hyde's heart started to pound in his chest because there was one more thing he needed to say to Jackie and time was running out. The six of them detached themselves from each other and the Doctors made their way towards Jackie. Hyde grabbed her hand and searched her eyes frantically. Jackie looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes but saw something more too…something she wasn't sure she had ever seen in his eyes.

"Steven-" She started.

"Wait!" He yelled. The doctors looked up at him and the gang looked at Hyde confused by his outburst too.

"Steven what are you doing-?" Jackie asked. "I have to go now."

"I know you do…but I just…there's something I need to ask you. Wait…can I just have one moment with her please?" He begged.

The Doctors looked at each other and then back at Jackie and backed off slightly letting Hyde sit on the edge of the bed. He looked at all the eyes staring at them and thought about asking them to give them a moment alone. But there wasn't time…this was it. This could be the last time he talked to her. No he couldn't think like that…but it was true. So…he had to make sure he got everything he needed to say out so she knew exactly how much she meant to him.

"Steven?"

He heard Jackie say breaking his trance. "Jackie I…I want you to know how much I love you…" He whispered looking back at the gang when he said the last part.

"I know Steven…" She said rubbing his cheek gently to try and soothe him. "But I have to go now…" She swallowed hard.

"I know…but you're going to be back…I know you are…but I still need to say…that…I want you to know that I can see a future for us." Her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth to respond but he was rushed for time so he didn't let her stop him. If she did…he might loose his nerve. "I know I said I didn't…or I couldn't…but I was just scared. I can see a future for us…I know I'm supposed to be with you. There could never be anyone else for me…I know all that. And I want…I want you…" He took a deep breathe and reached into his pocket and said: "I want you to be my wife."

Jackie's heart began to pound harder in her chest and she forgot all about the approaching surgery. "Steven are you serious?" The tears fell faster now.

"Yes doll. I'm serious…will you marry me?" He asked holding out the huge diamond ring for Jackie to see.

"Oh Steven!" She gasped. "You are serious!"

"Yeah…and were running out of time doll. I need an answer before you go…" He whispered, pleading with her. Needing to hear her say yes…needing the hope of her becoming his wife to get him through this.

She looked up at him and bit her nail gently. "Steven…" She looked into his eyes and saw the love in his eyes, the love she had questioned before. But there was no doubt now…this is what he wanted…this is what she wanted…they were finally at the same place at the same time. Now she just had to survive this surgery…then she would be free to become Mrs. Jacquelyn Hyde.

"Yes." She said confidently.

Hyde's eyes shined with fresh tears and he leaned forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss that warmed both of their hearts and made some of their pain disappear. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled and held his face in her hands, kissing him over and over again. "I love you too Steven…I love you too. So much."

The gang stood behind them and watched the scene before them, and cried in happiness for their friends…and in fear that there was that slight chance they wouldn't be able to have their happily ever after. The Doctors smiled and didn't want to ruin their moment but knew they had no choice.

"I'm sorry…" Dr. Richards said. "I…its time for us to take Jackie now."

The lovers pulled away from their embrace and their smiles slowly faded and destiny interrupted their moment of happiness. Jackie turned back to Hyde and then looked down at her engagement ring. "Will you put in on me before I go?" She pleaded.

"Can she wear it?" Hyde asked looking at Dr. Richards.

He smiled. "Sure."

Hyde took Jackie's small hand and slid the ring onto her slender finger. He smiled at how it looked and kissed her hand gently and looked back up at Jackie and whispered. "Perfect."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah…perfect."

"I'll see you when you're done alright? I'll be here the whole time…I promise you." He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

"Ok. I'll see you when it's over…and…while I'm gone…start thinking of songs for our wedding!" She giggled excitedly.

He laughed and kissed her again. "I will."

"I love you Steven…" She turned to the group. "I love you guys too…" She whispered quietly.

They all waved and watched the Doctors wheel her bed out of the room and off to the ER. Hyde stood in the doorway and watched them take his girlfriend…scratch that…fiancé…away from him. He took a deep breathe and told him that everything was going to be ok. They were going to get married and have children together and have a wonderful like until they are old and it time for them to die. Together. It just had to be that way. Didn't it? He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kitty standing next to him.

"Your Dad is in the room next door. You want to go see him?" She asked.

"Yeah…sure." He said wiping his tears away.

He walked to the room next to Jackie's and saw his father who was groggily sitting in bed; he could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"Hey Dad…" He whispered.

WB opened his eyes and looked at Hyde. "Son…hey. Did Jackie go in for her surgery?"

"Yeah…they just took her." He walked to his bed side. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better…" He laughed. "But…it was worth it."

"Dad…seriously…I can't thank you enough." He said honestly.

"I know son…and you don't have to thank me. I just felt that I had missed so much of your life…and now that I aim in your life…I wanted to make sure you would be happy. Jackie makes you happy…so this is what I had to do."

"Well…thank you. Really…thanks." They smiled at one another. "I uh…I asked her to marry me before they took her in for surgery." He said smiling.

"Wow son…Congratulations." He said shaking Hyde's hand.

"Thank you…" He said smiling to himself. "I mean…it wasn't the most romantic proposal ever…but…it had to be done. Now."

"Well…you two will be very happy together. And knowing Jackie…as soon as she is out of surgery she will be up and planning the wedding."

"Yeah…she will be." He said laughing as he imagined Jackie frantically planning their enormous wedding. He could almost see the wedding catalog clustered around her hospital bed, the flower arrangements and the phone number she would be calling. If he closed his eyes he could almost see his doll face smiling up at him in her wedding gown reciting her vows of till death do they part.  
"Son…she's going to be alright." WB said.

"I know…I just hate waiting…" He sighed.

"Well…wait here. I think the game is on…" He said pointing the TV.

Hyde smiled at his Dad and flipped on the TV and sat by his bed as he waited…The surgery couldn't be done fast enough. He needed his doll face…and he needed her now.

* * *

**Ok guys...seriously! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need to know what people think of this story! Just say anything you want! Anything you think about the story! I need more feedback! Thanks:D **


	12. Love Today

**So hey guys! This is the final chapter of the story! I hope you like it! Don' forget to Review after you read! I really want to know what you thought of it:D I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and for your feed back! Now...READ AND THEN REVIEW:D **

* * *

**  
**

Steven Hyde was sitting on his porch watching his three children play in the yard. His oldest, Maggie was trying to teach her twin brothers Adam and Danny to play basketball. They had a tiny hoop because they were still just little kids. Maggie was six and the boys were three. Hyde laughed when the boys started fighting over the ball and Maggie got upset because they weren't playing by the rules. His wife came out onto the porch and handed him a beer sitting next to them.

She laughed. "What are they doing?"

"Well like me…the boys don't like to play by the rules. And Maggie isn't so happy about it." He said taking a swig of his beer. His smile faded for a second and Jackie placed a hand on his knee.

"Hey…penny for your thoughts."

He looked over at her and memorized every part of her face. "I was just thinking about the day of your bone marrow transplant." He whispered.

She took a deep breathe, they never talked about it. "Oh? Why…?"

"I don't know…I guess I just never thought we would make it here…"

She smiled and scooted closer to her husband, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. "I love you too Steven."

He smiled and kissed her head. "Love you doll."

Hyde closed his eyes for a moment and thought about that horrible day and how scared he had been.

* * *

_**The day of Jackie's surgery**_

_Hyde was sitting in the waiting room, Kitty on one side of him and Eric on the other. He was resting his elbows on his knees, tapping his fingers nervously. He kept glancing up at the clock, they had told him it would take only two hours. But it had been three hours and he couldn't take it anymore.  
_

_"Um…you want some coffee?" Donna asked him._

"_No." He said without looking at her._

"_I have candy…I don't normally share them…but in this situation I will…" Fez said quietly._

"_No." _

"_Hyde man maybe you should eat something…or do something to keep your mind off it." Eric said._

"_No man. No…just stop. Alright? Just…stop."  
_

_The gang looked at each other and backed off letting Hyde fall into his shell, there was nothing they could do at this point to make him happier. They knew that he needed Jackie…and if this didn't go well…they weren't sure if he was going to make it. Hyde stood up and went over to the magazines and saw a travel magazine about Hawaii. There was a happy couple on the cover, the girl kind of looked like Jackie and he threw it across the room. His breathe was coming in shallow, labored breathes. The room seemed to be spinning and all thoughts of Jackie dying were consuming him. He felt a hand on his back and he screamed, spinning around ready to attack anyone who dare interrupt him. He was shocked when he saw a fearful Doctor Monroe standing before him._

"_Shit…I'm sorry. I…god. I'm so sorry Dr. Monroe…I wouldn't…I…" _

"_Its ok Hyde…just take a deep breathe alright?" He said sitting Hyde down._

"_Is she…is she ok?" He asked not looking at him, hiding behind his sunglasses. _

"_The surgery took longer than we had anticipated…" He started._

"_Yeah no kidding…but…is she ok?" He said finally turning to look at him.  
_

_Dr. Monroe smiled. "Yes. She's ok."  
_

_Hyde's heart was doing back flips, twists, and every other trick it could think of. He grabbed onto the arms of his chair and felt wetness in his eyes, he was crying. He felt Donna's hand on his back and he looked up at her, she had a huge smile on her face.  
_

_"She's ok man…she's ok."  
_

_Hyde smiled and looked back at the Doctor. "Can…can I go see her?"  
_

_Dr. Monroe smiled. "Yeah…one at a time. You go first."  
_

_Hyde jumped up from his seat and followed the Doctor to Jackie's room and was about to turn the knob but Dr. Monroe stopped him._

"_Look…she's still a little out of it. So…if she doesn't remember you at first…or doesn't really make sense…don't be upset ok?"  
_

_"Alright. And…thank you. Thank you so much." He said shaking the mans hand._

"_No problem." He said smiling at Hyde as he walked in the room._

_Hyde walked into the room and saw all the machines Jackie was hooked up to. He looked up at the heart monitor and the beeping sound indicating she was alive was probably the greatest sound he had ever heard. He smiled and knelt down beside her bed and took one of her hands in his and kissed it gently. _

"_Hey Jacks…its me. Um…you just…you made it through the surgery…so if you could just open your eyes and look at me…I would be really happy ok? Can you do that?"  
_

_He felt Jackie's hand move under his and she opened her eyes slowly. "St-"  
_

_"Yeah…babe…come on…I'm right here." He stood up and bent over her, staring down at her face, brushing some hair off of her forehead. "Jackie…" He whispered._

"_Did you pick a wedding song yet?" She said smiling at him with her eyes still shut._

_Hyde laughed until he couldn't laugh anymore. "Nah…I wanted to wait for you."  
_

_She opened her eyes slowly. "How about "Tiny Dancer"?" She said staring up at him._

"_Sounds perfect." He said before his lips landed on hers._

* * *

Hyde looked down at his wife and kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to him. Their son Adam ran over to them holding his finger up to show his parents with the "Jackie pout" on his face.

"Hey little man…what happened?" Hyde asked.

"Maggie hurt finger!" He yelled.

"Maggie…play nice."

"But Dad! They don't play right!" She yelled, hands on her hips, as stubborn as both of her parents.

"Maggie…honey…there three years old. Be nice." Jackie said picking Adam up and he wrapped himself around his mother crying silently.

"Momma hurt…" He whispered into her neck.

Jackie smiled at her husband sympathetically since their moment had been ruined. "Come on baby…mommy will make it all better."

Hyde patted her butt as they walked into the house and Jackie smile mischievously at her husband as she carried Adam into the kitchen. Hyde shook his head; sometimes he just couldn't believe how lucky he truly was to have all of this. A beautiful wife, three amazing and healthy children that he would kill for, and a home. A real home…something he never imagined himself having. He remembered how after Jackie's surgery, she insisted Hyde find a house for them right away. So before Jackie got out of the hospital, Hyde and WB went to look at houses and purchased a perfect little house near the Foreman's. Six months after the surgery, Jackie and Hyde were married in a small ceremony in WB's backyard with just their closest friends and family their. He remembered the exact moment when the priest named them husband and wife…and how they both cried because they both knew there had been a chance they wouldn't be able to get married. And when they danced together for the first time to Tiny Dancer, he remembered how his wife kissed his neck softly and promised to be the best wife she could be and to never leave him. She was the best wife ever…the perfect wife…and she had given him three children. When Maggie was born he knew he was in trouble…she looked just like Jackie and acted like her too. Stubborn, and tough yet oh so adorable. He made a vow to never let a boy like him enter his daughter's life otherwise he would loose his little princess. He remembered the exact moment that Jackie handed Maggie to him.

* * *

**Maggie's Birth **

"_Do you want to hold our daughter?" She asked tears in her eyes._

"_She's so tiny…maybe I'll break her." He said nervously._

_She laughed. "Baby you won't break her…just be careful with her. Support her head and just hold her real close." She assured him._

_Hyde held his daughter in his arms and he had always thought he would feel like his life was over the second he had kids. But in this moment…his life seemed to be just beginning…he was living to support this little girl, and his wife and whoever else came along. He stared down at her, she had Jackie's face and he smiled. "She looks just like you…" He whispered._

"_You are in so much trouble." Jackie said laughing at him._

_He laughed. "Yeah…I really am." His face fell for a moment. "She's not dating until I'm dead!" He yelled at her. _

_Jackie just laughed and brought him closer to her so they could sit together as a family. "Steven…I want another one."  
_

_"Geez babe…I know I'm good but I can't work that fast." _

_Jackie slapped him. "Steven! I'm serious."  
_

_"I'll tell you what…we'll see how this one goes…and then we'll talk ok?" He said looking at her._

"_Ok." She said kissing her husband and then her daughters head._

* * *

Hyde smiled at the memory. He couldn't believe that his daughter was already six years old. She was growing up way to fast for his liking and before he knew it he feared she would be getting married herself. She was already the most beautiful girl her age and someone had stopped them in a restaurant asking if they thought of enrolling her in modeling classes. Hyde picked Maggie up so fast Jackie didn't even have a chance to jump up and down in excitement. When Maggie was three, Jackie told Hyde she was pregnant again and he couldn't have been more excited…and then came the day when he found out it was twins. Double trouble. When the boys were born…he knew he was looking back at himself.

* * *

**The Twins Birth**

_"Oh my god…there's two of you." Jackie had said staring at he two boys. "We are going to have so many parent conference meetings!" _

_Hyde laughed. "Yep. My boys are going to be the new rebels of Point Place! Just like their father…" He said proudly._

"_Oh stop gloating." She said handing Adam to him while she held Danny.  
_

_Kitty peeked her head through the door with little Maggie holding her hand beside her._

"Hey…someone wanted to come see her new brothers." Kitty said.

"_Hey Sweetie." Hyde said. "Can you pick her up and put her on the bed Mom?"  
_

_"Sure." She picked up Maggie and placed her on the bed and she stared in awe at the little baby in her mothers arms and then noticed the one in her Dad's arms. "I'll leave you all alone." Kitty said smiling at them and leaving._

"_Maggie…I want you to meet your brothers." Jackie said._

"_Two." She said pointing at them both._

_Jackie and Hyde laughed. "Yeah sweetie…there are two of them. This is Adam and this is Danny…"  
_

_"Two!" She giggled. She scooted closer to her Mom and Danny and peered down at the little boy. "Momma love me still?" She asked._

_Jackie looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Oh honey…of course we still love you. We just have two new members of our family…but that doesn't mean we love you any less. I promise ok?"  
_

_"Ok Momma." She said kissing Danny's head._

"_You're going to be a good big sister right?" Hyde asked._

_Maggie nodded and scooted over to her father and placed a kiss on Adam's head. "Yes Daddy." She said giggling when the baby's made any small little move._

"_Steven?" Jackie asked.  
_

_"Yeah babe?" He asked looking over at her.  
_

_"I love you." _

_He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "I love you too babe."  
_

_And they stayed like that as one big happy family._

* * *

Hyde smiled and took a deep breathe, realizing just how lucky he really was. He jumped up from his spot on the porch and ran over to his two other children and started playing basketball with them.

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled when he picked Danny up and let him dunk a basket.

"Oh you wanna go too!?" He asked.

She giggled and grabbed the ball and ran away from her father, he laughed and ran after her. "Oh I'm going to get you!" Danny was right on their heels as Hyde picked up his daughter and started ticking her.

Jackie watched from the slider door holding Adam in her arms, his crying had turned into small sniffles and she saw him stubbornly trying not to laugh and his Dad and siblings.

"Look at Daddy…he's so silly huh?" She asked.

"Maybe…" He whispered.

"You want to go play?" She asked.

"No…" He lied.

She laughed. "Yep. You are definitely our son." She sighed and then looked over at saw the boy's water guns on the floor and she got an idea. "Hey…you want to get back at Maggie?" She asked laughing because she felt like a kid again.

Adam's face lit up. "Uh huh."

"Ok babe…mission soak Daddy and the kids is on!" She placed Adam on the ground and handed him a water gun and the two ran outside and began soaking the three unprepared victim outside. Maggie yelled and started chasing her brother with Danny and Hyde turned and glared at his wife with a wicked grin.

"Oh you are dead!" He yelled chasing after her.

Jackie screeched and ran from her husband but she wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her hips and picked her up spinning her around and then he grabbed the water gun from her and started soaking her with it.

"Steven Hyde!" Jackie yelled trying to get the water gun from him.

They wrestled with each other laughing like little kids, ticking and soaking each other until they felt a steady stream of water hitting them. They both stopped and looked over and saw their kids holding the hose spraying their parents.

"Yep. Just like Mom and Dad." Hyde laughed as he stood up and pulled his wife with him as they chased the kids. When all was said and done, and the kids changed into warm dry cloths and were but to bed. Hyde was sitting in bed and Jackie came over and sat with him and noticed the smile on his face and the distant look in his eyes.

"Hey you…you've been reminiscing all day. What's going on in that head of yours?" She laughed as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I've just been thinking about how lucky I am." He said honestly.

"We are both lucky baby…we are happy and healthy, and we've got three great children. Who could ask for anything else?" She said snuggling up to him.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It's just that if it wasn't for you…my life would be so different. You've taught me so much. You taught me how to love Jackie…that's something I never thought I would be able to do. So thank you…" He whispered.

Jackie smiled at her husband and sat up so she could straddle his hips. "Steven…love is the greatest thing in the world. And we've had our ups and downs. But…we took one day at a time and now were right where we belong. All that matters is that you love today…tomorrow will come but today…today is what is important."

He smiled at his wife and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too…" She said leaning down to kiss him.

"Now…I say we celebrate our love…" He said raising an eyebrow at her.

She sighed teasing him…"Fine…if you must." She said lying down next to him.

Hyde laughed and rolled over on top of his perfect, healthy wife. His life was perfect…and he couldn't be any happier. His wife was right…you had to take one day at a time…**Love Today**…_Tomorrow will come in time_. But **Today**…is what matters the most

* * *

**Ok...so what do you think? You know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **  


* * *


End file.
